


[授权翻译]Long Off Skies守望天空

by yoosimi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Grave Robbers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Space Stations, Starvation, Temporary Character Death, War, minor appearances of Tony Stark, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoosimi/pseuds/yoosimi
Summary: 巴基的每日巡逻，毫无例外地会来到埋葬史蒂夫的那一小片土地。布鲁克林幽灵般的废墟是这座曾经相当气派，如今已被风吹得摇摇欲坠，在沙砾中倾斜的墓碑的完美背景。在未来，地球经历了一场漫长的外星人侵略战，已经不再适合居住。为数不多的幸存人类逃上了天空，留下巴基.巴恩斯一人，监视这颗濒死的星球。接着，一个活着的史蒂夫.罗杰斯掉在了他的门前。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long Off Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493315) by [eyres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyres/pseuds/eyres). 

__ ** **

_ **史蒂夫死后的十年 三个月 零六天** _

* * *

巴基的每日巡逻，毫无例外地会来到埋葬史蒂夫的那一小片土地。岁月流逝，这座曾经气派的墓碑正缓缓地陷入泥土，风和沙砾的侵袭，让它与布鲁克林的其他地方一起，渐渐与废墟相融。

巴基将沉重的背包靠放在墓碑附近的石凳。这里曾是一个公园：清风拂面，绿茵茵的花架上缀满了白色的小花。鸟儿在葱茏的大树上筑巢，玫瑰花在春日绽放。明媚的阳光透过绿叶，与蓝天相映成趣。自瓦坎达回到布鲁克林之后，这里就成了他们的避难所－－那分崩离析的世界中的和平绿洲。

如今，石墙、小鸟喷泉和花盆都已腐烂成灰烬。鸟儿和植物早已绝迹。甚至连蓝天也不复存在。

但是，史蒂夫......史蒂夫还在这里。

所以，巴基回来了。

巴基揭掉氧气面罩挂在脖子上。他不喜欢隔着塑料面罩和史蒂夫说话。空气中满是灰尘与沙砾的味道，巴基拿出水壶拧开壶盖，喝了一大口温水，缓缓仰起头，让迷蒙到几乎没有的阳光洒在他的脖子和锁骨上。他用手背擦了一下嘴，抹掉脸颊上的灰尘。

呆立许久，他从背包中取出一块干净的布，用水壶打湿。为了这一时刻，他每天都会认真洗净它，塞进背包最内侧的口袋。他跪在墓碑前，细细擦掉昨日离开后留下的一层沙尘。

“你好呀，史蒂夫，”他轻声道，铜刻的碑文渐渐清晰，在尘垢之后闪烁着一丝光芒，“我昨晚看了那部你超爱的迪士尼电影。白雪公主。不知道你有没有注意到过，那些小矮人可真吓人，伙计。”

史蒂夫的名字已经擦拭干净，他停下来，伸出手抚上第一个e的小圈，仿佛让他的手指掠过史蒂夫的脸颊，“想同我检查一下今天的土壤数据吗？”

他转过身，向后靠在墓碑上，掏出了平板电脑。这和很久很久之前，躺在床上背靠着史蒂夫宽阔的胸膛阅读任务报告的感觉完全不同－－但这却是巴基如今能拥有的最相近的姿势。他伸展双腿，假装能感受到肋骨之后史蒂夫跳动的心跳。“A6象限没有变化，即使混合了新肥料依旧如此，所以我们可以宣告这个实验的失败。B2象限显示酸性增高－－但是毒素是下降的，所以我们将继续关注。”

巴基滚动着清单，一丝不苟地检查完遍布纽约市和部分泽西岛的数十块小小土地。他不是园丁，也不是植物学家－－但考虑到他是地球上仅剩的最后一个人，每天分析每一小块精心规划的土地便成了他的工作。所以，过去的七年里，巴基几乎每一天都兢兢业业地完成他的巡逻－－尽管有些时候，他感觉自己不过在绘制一幅无法修复的行星陨落图。

毕竟这就是事实，所有的土壤都死了。对此的解释还有一个更加专业的版本，包括辐射、碳、钾、铝以及正负电荷的复杂相互作用......这就是巴基的眼神总有些呆滞的来源。很多人称之为**死亡的污垢**。

那是一场长达四年的战争，敌人是一个科技发达、暴虐成性的外星种族，它们一心将这个星球占为己有。它们的名字对于人类来说过于拗口，所以大多数人称它们为**拾荒者**：它们体型巨大，模样令人作呕，四条手臂又长又壮，还有数百颗牙齿。拾荒者们残酷无情，成群的步兵和太空舰队一次又一次屠城。全世界三分之一的人类死于拾荒之战。

史蒂夫死了。

在一些安静的时刻，巴基仍能闻到战火的余烟，就像当时整个社区被大规模的外星武器烧焦的味道。当时他们在墨西哥，拾荒者自太平洋蜂拥上岸，史蒂夫正在疏散沿海城镇的居民。他们就快要完工，天空母舰上已经满载绝望的人们，他们就要出发送他们到山上的军事基地避难了。史蒂夫最后一次搜索街区时，一个拾荒侦察兵出现了，向他的腹部发射了一道能量束。它几乎将他劈成两半。

巴基仍能回忆起当时烤在身上的炎炎烈日和外星炮火，仍能回忆起史蒂夫因失血过多而倒向滚烫的泥尘时自己抱住他的感觉。最开始，他试图止血，但难度不亚于止住洪水，这一击伤害太深，无力回天。所以当史蒂夫渐渐放缓呼吸，巴基只是抱着他，轻轻摇晃，抚过他的发丝，吻他的唇，耳语着安慰他。史蒂夫在他怀中溜走了，甚至称得上祥和。

巴基亲自将他的尸体抱回布鲁克林。

这场战争又持续了两年。整个美洲西海岸都消失不见。部分亚洲和欧洲的地区消失不见。澳大利亚消失不见。赖于瓦坎达，非洲得以生存下来－－但也命悬一线。在那绝望的时刻，世界领导人联盟决定引爆一个由哈默工业制造的巨型超级武器。它将于距离地面大约一英里的上空引爆，以摧毁拾荒者的领航舰。爆炸中会有平民伤亡，但损失可以承受。

特查拉是联合地球理事会中唯一持反对意见的人。史蒂夫也一定会反对－－但他不在那里了，特查拉被驳回了。

史蒂夫死后的一年十一个月零四天，超级武器在德州上空引爆，正对着拾荒战舰的核心。巴基当时在佛罗里达州的大西洋指挥中心，亲眼看见了地平线上炸裂的闪光。数十月来威胁着整个地球的庞大拾荒舰队在硫磺雨中坠落，爆炸现场附近造成了近万名平民的死亡。拾荒者遭受重创，舰队熊熊燃烧，瘫痪的军队开始撤退，待它们悉数撤离，天空只剩下火焰和烟雾。

这场胜利代价高昂却十分短暂。

植物在几小时后开始凋亡。最初，只在爆炸区域的附近，然后是整个北美洲。接着南美洲的丛林开始枯萎，古老的树木在几天之内衰败殆尽。四周的时间，灾难殃及全球。万物枯竭，无论多么顽强的植物，一旦破土就会腐烂。

庄稼死了。小草死了。树木死了。家门口的小小庭院死了。精心栽培的温室死了。没有植物逃过一劫，没有国家免受于难。

数周之后，出现了全球范围的食物短缺，超市货架被洗劫一空，牲畜开始死亡。

巴基不喜欢想起那场大饥荒。在那些艰难的时刻，他对史蒂夫去世已久、错过了那些恐惧与惊慌心存感激：人们开始吃老鼠和蛇，为了一条面包或是几捧米大打出手，暴乱四起。水培农场就是那时开始建起的，但他们做不到快速生成那么多的食物满足所有挨饿的人们。近四分之一的剩余人口在短短三个月中死亡，经历了数年拾荒战争后虚弱的身体再没能挺过饥荒。

拯救了全人类的人是苏睿，在史塔克和班纳的帮助下，她发现深海中有一种不赖于土壤的海藻，逃过了此次凋亡。他们建造了巨型的收割机到达最深的海洋峡谷，将成吨的纤细海藻带回地面。藻类被晒干，加工成厚厚的食物片，也许比土壤衰败时的食物更健康－－但绝对没那么好吃。几周之内，他们在海岸线上搭建了巨型的人工养殖海藻基地以增加产量，大饥荒逐渐终结。

然而，海藻并没有解决所有的问题。没了植被，大陆迅速夷为无法居住的荒野。那场爆炸产生的灰烬尘土连同被摧毁的舰队飘散到了大气层，遮挡住太阳的光线。城市大小规模的沙尘暴开始成形。树木的死亡，使海洋的温度一再上升，而陆地的温度却随着日落而跌破新低。海洋中开始形成飓风，在消散之前会持续向内陆移动。大型的山洪和泥石流变得不足为奇。全球的氧气水平开始下降－－浮游生物和藻类仍在生产氧气，但这些氧气进入内陆的难度不亚于攀登珠穆朗玛峰。

孩子们戴着氧气面罩上学。肺癌的确诊率急剧飙升。

这就是生命之舟计划诞生的时候。

一艘艘城市大小的巨型宇宙飞船开始建成。它们形如大鸡蛋，由光泽的金属和剔透的玻璃组成，沿着顶部装置了水培农场，用于补给食物和氧气。它们很漂亮。巴基仍然记得，当时它们盘旋在每一个幸存的人口中心，在褐色的天空中如宝石般闪耀。那些飞船看上去就是希望。

慢慢地，世界上仅剩的人们带着他们仅有的财产、宠物和梦想，登上生命之舟，抛下了这个他们曾经称之为家的星球。

巴基注视着他们离开地面。

如今，当巴基抬头，仰望几乎永远是褐色的天空时，偶尔能看到一艘飞船的边缘，它就在大气层之上弱弱地闪着光亮。所有的人类，在触不可及的远方徘徊，耐心地等待他们的星球痊愈。

他曾经上去过几次。每隔几个月，他就会驾驶苏睿留给他的飞行器，带着土壤和水样上去，让科学家们进一步研究。然后他们会给他更多的肥料、种子和碎枝叶，他会尽职尽责地监视土壤，播种种子和幼苗，浇水，施肥，监测，然后再次报告。没有一株存活了下来。但是他们从不放弃。时至今日，苏睿仍然在研究如何利用振金和放射物结合来降低土壤中的毒素。每个人都充满了希望。巴基对此抱有敬意。

对了，去年为了庆祝山姆的50岁生日，巴基在生命之舟呆了快一周。那是他登上飞船最长的一段时间。

他同山姆和娜塔莎并肩站在一座植物园内，周身围绕着精心栽培的水培花园，脚下是除了星星空无一物的广袤无垠。巴基曾以为自己再也不会见到如此美丽的东西。

山姆的眼周又添了新的皱纹，山羊胡子边缘布满灰色。尽管如此，他还是一如既往的讨厌，挑剔巴基的胡子、发型和味道。娜塔莎的头发仍是无可挑剔的火红色，但是眼眸较以往更深陷，细小的鱼尾纹爬上脸颊。

“敬队长，”山姆举起酒杯致意，巴基和娜塔莎也举起酒杯。

巴基闷下一瓶差不多同他一样年纪的苏格兰威士忌，他的眼睛和喉咙一样火热灼伤。

“他会怎么想？”他们倚靠在栏杆，凝视着7号生命之舟精心设计的兵营、办公室和教室，山姆大声问道。

“他会为我们能活下来而骄傲，”巴基回答，他知道这是真的。

人类经历了一次灭绝级别的灾难，但他们活了下来。他能看见水培农场井井有条地运作，能看见孩子们学习和成长的教室，能看见婴儿出生的医疗设施。人们成长、结婚、发展事业、组建家庭。新世界欣欣向荣。

史蒂夫会骄傲的。生命之舟是个奇迹。

但是，巴基总是会回到地球。

托尼常常指责巴基是在惩罚自己。他说，巴基因为史蒂夫的死而责怪自己，选择了某种无止境的忏悔，强迫自己在一片荒野中过乏味而孤独的生活。

巴基无视他。

总需要有人在这里管理所有的土壤实验，将托尼、苏睿和其他科学家编写的实验付诸行动。感谢血清，巴基是唯一一个可以在如此恶劣环境生存的人类。这客观实际。这合乎逻辑。

因此，他能够每天拜访史蒂夫的坟墓只是一个额外的小奖赏。巴基喜欢他们仍在一起的感觉。他不希望史蒂夫被独自一人留在这颗受了致命伤的星球，孤独地腐烂。

另外，在2号生命之舟上分配给巴基的无菌宿舍中，他从未有家的感觉。同那些收拾得干干净净，和过去说了再见，开始新生活的男男女女在一起，他感到格格不入。巴基仍然不能放手－－他甚至不确定自己是否想放手。生命之舟上的人们也感受到了他的这种气场：当与他在走廊擦肩或是在一年一度的纪念活动上见到他，人们都与他保持安全的距离。他见过孩子们睁大眼睛、用他们的父母不敢的眼神盯着他看的样子。他已然成为了传奇的开端：疯狂的隐士，粗犷的探险家，具有超人力量的夜魔。

待他读完这一天的笔记，夜幕已经降临。飘满尘土的天空透出橘粉色的落日，在曼哈顿空荡高耸的建筑之间若隐若现。

巴基在余晖中伸了个懒腰，一只手搭在史蒂夫的墓碑上，仿佛正在紧紧搂着他的肩膀。

“明天见，好吗？”他说，“老时间，老地点。”

他停顿一下，手指轻轻抚过磨损的石头，尽可能近的感受埋葬在下面的人。

“晚安，史蒂夫。”他喃喃，重新戴好氧气面罩。

巴基住在布鲁克林大桥旁的一座地堡，门口曾经的公路为生命之舟上下来运送补给的飞行器提供了天然的跑道。史蒂夫和巴基决定从瓦坎达搬回布鲁克林的时候，托尼将这座曾经的神盾老建筑翻新成了地堡，扭扭捏捏地称之为迟到的新婚礼物。地堡分为地下的三层和地上的两层，全都安装了防爆窗户和振金加固的房梁。同时地堡的供电独立于普通电网，使用了可再生资源。托尼还为他们安装了先进的空气过滤系统和密闭封条，起初是为了防止化学攻击，但现在这保护了巴基免受毒性气体和恶劣风暴的侵袭。在拾荒之战期间，地堡的地下部分变为了防空洞和指挥中心，协调指挥全球的作战行动，再没有史塔克大厦或是复联总部的气派残影。

地上的两层，在史蒂夫去世之前，是巴基和史蒂夫的家。

他们在这里找到平静。灭霸一役之后，史蒂夫筋疲力竭，身体状况前所未有的糟糕。然而在这里，回到布鲁克林，彼此形影不离，他们找到了家的感觉。史蒂夫一直在训练年轻的复仇者们，把日常的任务留给年轻的新成员。他晚上画画，早晨沿着东河跑步。巴基则在动物收容所和流动厨房做义工，偶尔和苏睿视频聊天。

他们曾经那样幸福。

巴基穿过净化洗消室，走进他们的客厅。如今厚厚的窗帘常年拉着－－但他能够回想起拾荒者来到之前的那些年，这里是怎样的情景。阳光透过每一扇窗户洒进来，史蒂夫会光着脚站在厨房，手里端着热腾腾的咖啡。他的衬衫上也许会染些颜料，“嗨，”他会说。

如今，屋子一片昏暗，只有巴基偶然想到开灯时会有片刻的明亮。客厅的架子上仍然摆满了书籍和影碟。史蒂夫的素描本仍然躺在咖啡桌上，一支铅笔夹在其中。

他爬上楼梯，来到顶层的主卧。他们的床还在那里，靠着墙远离窗户。史蒂夫的素描挂在老地方，随着岁月的流逝渐渐褪色。几年的时间，巴基陆陆续续地将史蒂夫的衣服搬到了走廊尽头的小房间，但史蒂夫的靴子仍在摆在衣帽间里，紧紧挨着巴基的。书桌上摆着一张两人的合影，那是史塔克大厦的某个晚会，他们搂着对方并肩而立。

一如往常，即使经历了净化室，他的衣服上仍然满是灰尘。巴基来到主卧浴室，仔细地脱净衣物，统统扔进工业洗衣机，走进淋浴。他们并没有做很多关于长期暴露于灰霾的潜在影响测试，但巴基猜测不会有什么好处。

他站在滚烫的水花下，任水流过发丝和肩膀。他小心地伸展金属臂，对任何细小的咔哒声和摩擦都十分敏感。灰尘对金属臂中精细的关节有所损害，他必须定期维护。

不清理它，就意味着磨损和松动，就意味着一趟苏睿不断嘲笑他、托尼不断暗讽他，直到他做好准备卸下金属臂的生命之舟之旅。

关节们听着一切正常，他很快洗好头发，走出浴室。

淋浴的蒸汽在他周身漫漫消失，他也自然干了。站在镜前，目光不由自主地定在自己的脸上。他比拾荒之战前瘦了好多：海藻食物剥去了一切圆润。感谢苏睿的不懈努力，他肩膀周围的瘢痕已经褪色，如今柔软而苍白。他机械地旋转摆动四肢－－很好，背部、臀部、肋骨都没有受伤。然后抬手将湿漉漉的头发扎成一个髻，他的头发已经长过肩膀。

他拿起柜子上的电动剃须刀，他的胡子有些蓬乱，细细密密地延伸到脖颈。没有人再会注意他的形象－－但是当胡子太长，就会像吸尘器似的积满灰尘。他用上外科医生做手术的精确度小心地修建它，对那些偶尔会卡在氧气面罩的部分尤其多加注意。

胡须落下，他凝视着雾蒙蒙的镜中的自己。他的眼睛较之从前更加银色，他暗自想，他的每个部件都像一件旧衬衫般老久了。他的嘴角生出皱纹，额前有一道深深的沟壑，胡须中参杂的银丝落入水槽。如果史蒂夫还在，他会长白头发了吗？

当他对着镜子刮胡子的时候，很容易想象史蒂夫就在身旁。想象他每回感到失望时都会皱起的眉头，变成一道常久亲吻额头的皱纹。想象他的胡须边缘，靠近耳朵的地方生出一些灰色。想象自己靠近，发现他太阳穴边的金发也混入了几根银色。

他会取笑史蒂夫，史蒂夫会笑。

他们会一起幸福地变老。

巴基关上水槽，手搭在柜子上，让沉默的空虚环绕住自己。只有他，只有他在镜子里看着自己苍老的面孔。他身旁没有人。没有笑声。

只有他。

每隔一日，他会在地堡最底层的指挥中心与4号生命之舟进行通话。巴基把头发梳起，将平板电脑放在摄像头前的矮桌上。今天那头的是托尼－－他常常因太忙或是太烦乱而缺席日常的电话会议。以前他与苏睿通话更多，但是最近她的精力都放在生命之舟的农业事业，而不是这颗将死的星球。她向着新生活出发了，她应该如此。

巴基带他们回顾了过去两天的数据资料。他们对A象限没有进展不太高兴，但巴基不过是一个信使。

“你打算过几个月再去一趟西海岸吗？”在最后，托尼向他确认。在实验室的人工照明下，他看起来疲惫不堪，比在地球上时更加消瘦、更加苍老。他的头发已经几近全白，深灰色布满他的胡子和鬓角。他们都在变老——只是巴基一意孤行地向前。

“是啊，我打算开昆式去，不想开飞行器。越过山脉感觉更好。”

“你的燃料足够吗？紧急信号灯呢？我们需要下派一次补给吗？”

“全都有了，托尼，”巴基用手指轻轻一拍平板，“没事的。”

托尼摆出严肃的表情，凝视许久，“我答应了队长照顾你，你知道的。”他时常搬出史蒂夫说教。

巴基的目光瞥向屏幕左侧，当人们谈起史蒂夫，他总是不知所措，“那是为了不让美国政府把我列为恐怖分子起诉。那不是终身使命。”

“好吧，”托尼的表情变得柔和又复杂，“保重，瓦力。”

“你也是，托尼。上面一切都好吗？”

托尼耸肩，“就那样。哈默很讨厌，一直说自己在做什么科学项目，却不让任何人看见。”托尼擦了把脸，“那家伙就像只蟑螂。我还是让你去睡觉吧，你看起来筋疲力尽。”

电话挂断，巴基走向客厅。他提着一袋子咸海藻片，把脚搁上咖啡桌。他只开了一盏灯，拉起史蒂夫曾经爱盖的旧毛毯缩进里面。

“我们今晚看什么，史蒂夫？”他向周身的寂静提问。上下滚动着菜单，“小飞象怎么样？我们那时候好像没时间看这一部。你一直生病，然后……”

他吞咽一下，“那就小飞象了。”

他在沙发上睡去，电影映在他的脸上扑烁。

巴基.巴恩斯已经在地球上独自生活了近七年。


	2. Chapter 2

史蒂夫死后的十年 三个月 零八天

巴基第一眼看到昏暗的午后天空中那个小黑点时，他以为是一个卫星。

这没什么不寻常。成千上万的卫星在拾荒之战中被损，失去方向漂浮在太空之中，直到某个正确的节点促使它们回到地球的重力场。多数的卫星在重返大气层时就会燃烧殆尽，少数体积较大的能够坚持到与陆地相撞爆炸。

他在下曼哈顿区巡逻，一直留心着小黑点。他今天开了四轮摩托，因为早晨他一路开到韦斯特切斯特检查一些较远的测试点。在那儿的时候，他远远望见一团沙尘暴正在聚集，他必须赶在那之前回家。

如今遍地荒野的世界让沙尘暴的规模和强度都可以达到飓风的程度，残忍地将所到之处夷为平地。巴基可不想遇上。

他在曾经的华尔街附近，小心地绕过城市里堆积如山的废墟和烧焦的车辆，看到那个小黑点突然向东急转，直冲着他驶来。

那不是卫星。

他猛踩刹车，扯下厚厚的有色护目镜挂在脖颈，拿出望远镜。暗橘色的天空模糊不清，但他细看了几秒后发现了那个小型黑色物体。

那是一架飞行器。人们用这种单人飞行器短途往返各个生命之舟，他们通常不会用驾驶它来地球——过小的体积让它无法应对着陆时的强风。

他皱起眉头。

为什么会有人开这个下来？补给一直是精心安排的，而且他们从不会在如此级别的沙尘暴重创城市时到来。巴基不再看飞行器，将注意力转向地平线。沙尘暴卷起滚滚褐色的浓云，向城市逼近的途中不断聚集蒸汽，很快就会到达。尘暴肆虐，这样体积的飞行器没有可能平稳着陆——然而那架小飞行器正缓缓地向它驶去。

巴基把护目镜拽回脸上，启动四轮摩托。他需要尽快回到地堡，在地面上他只有等死一条路——但是也许他可以试着警告他们离开，为他们指引到海岸边的另一个着陆点。

曼哈顿的街道满是横七竖八的碎石和生锈的汽车，但是在过去这些年，他已经在这一片混乱中找到了属于自己的一条路。他加大油门横越曼哈顿岛，追踪头顶飞机和面前尘暴的轨迹。

小飞行器反射了午后的阳光，即使是尘暴在空中卷起第一个漩涡时，它仍然闪着光芒。它飞得并不平稳，以一种奇怪的方式迂回前进，仿佛飞行员在寻找什么东西。它在仍然矗立的自由女神像上方稍稍下降，如今的雕像王冠断裂，鼻子缺了一个大口。接着飞行器又重新盘旋而上，向着金融区生机不再的摩天大楼驶去。其中一个机翼飘出烟，在天空中留下一道长长的痕迹。

巴基抵达布鲁克林大桥的时候，飞行器正在横穿哈德逊河，机身越来越低。他能看见机翼怪异的摆动。是引擎出故障了吗？为什么飞行员要在尘暴天驾驶一架破损的短途飞行器下来地球？

正前方，尘和灰翻滚成一面厚厚的沙砾墙，高度超过摩天大楼，速度随着移动愈来愈快。它会比巴基预想的还早到达城市。飞行器必须立刻着落，或是飞到尘暴上空去。它太小了，不能直接飞进去，尘暴会将它撕成碎片。

“天杀的，”他加大油门冲过桥。平常飞行器降落的高速公路就在前方——但是在尘暴袭击小飞行器之前，它只有极小的机会成功着陆。他猛地摘下氧气面罩，“嘿！”巴基大喊，奋力挥舞他的金属手臂，同时加速四轮摩托，“嘿！！”

降落飞行器，他指挥飞行员。

巴基在地堡前急刹车，再次把氧气面罩带回脸上，尘暴将至，空气里尽是泥沙。另外，他还拉起厚重的围巾，裹住脖子和下半张脸作为额外的保护。他曾经被困在几场沙尘暴中，之后他才学会了如何更好地保护自己。他必须着重保护自己的脸，保持沉着，只要不被撞得太过严重，他就能活过尘暴——但是沙砾又快又锋利，任何暴露在外的皮肤都会被严重刮伤、烧灼。

飞行器再次开始摇晃，艰难地对准跑道，就好像飞行员是纯靠意志力在维持它的平稳。巴基背向即将到来的沙尘暴，挥舞双臂。

这是一次艰难的着陆：它撞上柏油路的时候速度有些过快，整个飞行器像一架小朋友的玩具，在公路上颠簸打滑，橡胶摩擦燃烧。随着前进，飞行器的尾端剧烈震颤着倾斜，整个机身甩向左边，在曾经的隔离带上擦出一条明亮的火花，巴基瑟缩了一下。

“操。”

巴基在飞行器完全停下之前便开始奔跑，越过层层混凝隔离。火花在飞行器的背部噼啪作响，在烟雾弥漫的空气中诡异地摇曳。沙尘暴挡住了太阳，在他们的前方投下一道长长的阴影。

“嘿！嘿！你还好吗？”巴基双膝着地停下来，仿佛抓住本垒一般抓住飞行器的舱门。他用人类的手臂撑住一个机翼，金属手臂清理驾驶舱的玻璃碎片。

他看到一副宽阔的肩膀，一只大手，无力地垂在控制台上。“妈的，”他向前倾身，伸长胳膊解开飞行安全带。他瞥见一眼飞行员金色的头发，顺着侧脸流下的鲜血和深色的胡子，然后便抓着那人的裤子，将他拽出驾驶舱。男人穿着一件厚厚的飞行员夹克，拖动的过程中夹克滑动遮住了他的脸。

沙尘暴近在咫尺。没时间回地堡了，他们不得不在此等待尘暴过去。希望飞行员没有受太重的伤。

他最后一拽，把男人从损毁严重的驾驶舱拖了出来。他抬头看向沙尘暴，默默计算真正袭击之前他还剩多少时间。巴基解下脖子上的围巾，它大到可以包住他们两人的脸。飞行员没有护目镜和氧气面罩，但巴基可以用夹克包住剩余的身体。

他把夹克从飞行员的脸上拉开，那一瞬间，整个世界的轰鸣噪音消失不见。巴基的心脏在喉咙里砰砰直跳，无法呼吸，仿佛他的胸腔里也有一场尘暴席卷。

“史蒂夫？”尽管飞行员全身松软无力，眼睛完全阖上，他还是开口问道，“史蒂夫？”

他终于疯了，巴基心想，这想法如混乱脑海中的一声铃响。所有那些同史蒂夫的诉说、坟墓、孤独、这个糟糕的星球，一切都结束了。他疯了，而证据就摆在他面前。哈，山姆该没完没了地笑话他了。史蒂夫葬在布鲁克林的一座坟墓中，深埋在如今枯竭的土壤之下。巴基亲自将他冰凉的尸体抱上昆式机，抱着他一路回到纽约。他轻抚过那张可爱的脸庞，为他合上双眼，知晓自己再也看不到那一抹蓝色。他站在冷冰冰的太平间，独自一人，擦洗掉那个胸口和那双手上的血迹尘土，知晓这是他能为他的爱人做的最后一件事。

巴基在布鲁克林站了十年，为那座坟墓哭泣。

而现在，史蒂夫躺在他的面前，鲜血从脸上流下，喷在巴基手指上的呼吸柔和温暖，脉搏在手腕上有规律地跳动，整个人闻起来是汗水、发动机和某种酸性化学物质的味道。

一股猛烈的冲击将他拉回现实。沙尘暴。他蹲坐下来，用厚围巾层层裹住两人，围巾里，他将史蒂夫紧紧抱在怀中——仿佛他进到了坟墓里——等待尘暴将他们吞没。

-

巴基把史蒂夫从飞行器的残骸中拖回地堡，一路上他都处于昏迷。

整个世界被过境的沙尘暴染成褐色，重现的阳光在浓雾中若隐若现，映衬得史蒂夫的头发更显金色。巴基拽下飞行员夹克留在门廊，它显然不属于史蒂夫，肩宽过小，腰围又太大，而且如今满是尘沙。净化室里，他用水管粗暴地冲洗两人，然而他还是做不到把史蒂夫身上那件薄薄的米色手术服脱掉。

确保两人尽可能干净后，巴基把史蒂夫带到客厅里老旧的沙发上，自己重重地坐在对面的扶手椅，手肘支住膝盖，凝视这张熟悉又陌生的面孔。他的手和脚感到阵阵刺痛，即使手指紧压住嘴唇，他仍然控制不住地轻颤。

一定是有人克隆了史蒂夫.罗杰斯。

这是巴基在沙尘暴中和回地堡路上想出的唯一解释。在净化室里，他亲眼看见灰尘从他的脸颊和脖子上褪去，看见那件米色手术服慢慢湿透，紧贴在他腿部和胸口的肌肉。

他不是鬼魂，不是幻象。唯一的另外可能是巴基的大脑损毁得太过严重，产生了实体幻觉来进一步折磨自己。史蒂夫正在呼吸（大约每分钟十次——史蒂夫安静时的呼吸总是低于平均）。他有味道（汗水、灰尘、漂白剂、油脂）。他有微小的抽搐，仿佛他只是睡着了，而非失去意识。他的皮肤柔软，胡子在嘴角和下巴的地方有一点红色。他抿嘴的样子就像史蒂夫曾经那般。现在这般。

发际线旁，一道血淋淋的伤口已经愈合，一定是额头撞上了控制台。领口被尘暴弄脏。他光着脚。脑后的头发有点儿长，就像他死的时候那样。

克隆一事讲得通。下葬之前，巴基曾经把他一个人留在太平间，可能有人在那时偷走了他的血液、头发、皮肤或是随便什么。虽然没有进行尸检，但巴基也没有无时不刻地守在他身旁。山姆逼迫他离开：让他洗澡、吃饭、躺下休息。可能有人在那时溜了进去，在史蒂夫毫无防备的时候取走了他的部分。他们一直留着这一手，在拾荒之战时、在大饥荒时、在搬去生命之舟时——却在现在拿出来，为了……为了什么呢？为公众制造一个吉祥物？鼓舞士气？他们也许还觉得自己所做是正确的。也许他们认为史蒂夫的克隆人更适合做一个唱歌跳舞的木偶来娱乐大众。

不过，考虑到克隆人正躺在巴基客厅的沙发上，外头还有一架冒着烟的飞行器残骸，巴基在心底想，他们也许高估了任何带有史蒂夫DNA的生物的可控性。

无论巴基怎样剖析，他面前的这个人都不可能是史蒂夫。史蒂夫死了。史蒂夫被埋葬在三个街区外。‘排除所有不可能，无论剩下的多么不可思议……’但史蒂夫死在巴基怀里是不争的事实，没有什么能改变这一点。

那么为什么巴基就是不能够站起来？为什么他就是不能够移开眼睛？他应该去史蒂夫的坟墓。史蒂夫会想他。他应该去陪伴史蒂夫，真正的史蒂夫，而不是眼前这个骗子。

他在椅子上挪了挪准备站起，史蒂夫额前的碎发摇摇欲坠，巴基好想帮他别回去。

说真的，就那么一小会儿，假装这就是真的史蒂夫有什么关系呢？他捏紧拳头，骨骼和金属关节咔哒作响。那样会很自然，假装史蒂夫只是在打盹儿，他很快会醒来，他们会一起做晚餐，看一部电影，然后一起上床睡觉。他们会依偎在那张空荡荡的大床，巴基不会再孤单。

那样不是错的——只是假装一小会儿。在所有这些年之后，没有人可以责怪巴基小小的放纵……

冲动太过强烈，简直无法抗拒。巴基伸出他人类的那只手，忽视掉手指的颤抖，碰上史蒂夫的额头，将垂在他深色眉毛旁的金发向后梳。他的食指触到史蒂夫太阳穴上细腻的皮肤，指下的轮廓是那么熟悉。史蒂夫很温暖。史蒂夫很柔软。史蒂夫很……

史蒂夫的嘴唇抿起，在巴基可以收回手之前，他的眼睛突然睁开。

巴基僵住了，身体上的每一部分都在尖叫咆哮。他掉进一个深渊，速度太快，甚至无法发出声音。他的眼里只剩下史蒂夫的蓝眼睛，宛如深邃而温暖的汪洋。他在里面看见阳光、灿星和行星。他看见自己破碎的心。

“巴基？”史蒂夫开口，声音粗糙干涩。尾音有些不稳，惊讶又开心。他向巴基伸出手。

巴基猛得向后退。

他的声音也没变，就像那些大战之后昏睡的早晨时一样。巴基把两只手都塞到大腿下面，好像这样史蒂夫就碰不到他似的。巴基试着开口，但说不出一个词。

史蒂夫呻吟着坐起，摸了摸头皮上已经愈合的伤口，指缝布满血迹。他的愈合速度很快，就像史蒂夫曾经那般。现在这般。他的眼睛仔细环视房间，评估、接受一切。然后他评估的目光转向巴基，相信眼前的人会给他答案。

“你的飞行器撞上了，”巴基谨慎地开口，“地球。”

史蒂夫低沉地呼气，他时常这样自嘲，“我猜我真的很擅长撞东西。我只是想要找你。”他环顾四周，书架上仍摆放着他的书，沙发背后仍然垂着相同的盖毯。他的肩膀松懈一些，仿佛他在房间里找到了一些熟悉带有安全感的东西。史蒂夫是应该在这里感到安全，史蒂夫是会认出这间屋子里的每一寸，甚至包括杯垫的排列方式。但这个冒牌货不会——不应该在这里感到安全。

巴基吞咽一下，“你为什么想要找我？”克隆人怎么会知道他的事？知道他们的家？史蒂夫的记忆也被移植到这个身体上了吗？他的胃部翻滚，想要呕吐、想要哭泣、想要……想要躲进他们的大床，用被子蒙住头放声大哭，因为这是最残酷的痛苦：史蒂夫离他这么近，又这么远。

史蒂夫盯着他，“不对劲，”他说，他的声音就像每次他意识到一项任务即将失败那般变化。他的大腿肌肉紧绷起来，目光环视各个角落，在阴影里寻找着什么。

“你是克隆人吗？”巴基在能够思考之前脱口而出。他的心已经破碎了数个小时，他需要在彻底崩溃之前得到答案。

“什么？不是。”史蒂夫的回答铿锵有力，他震惊地张开嘴，摇头。巴基可以看到他的瞳孔微张，手指微微分开——非常史蒂夫。“我为什么是克隆人？”

“你死了！”日日夜夜的孤身一人积攒起来的痛苦渗透了每一个音节，“你死了。我抱着你，你死了，我带你回家，你已经死了。”巴基再也坐不住，站起来踱步，目光被史蒂夫的素描本绊住。“我埋葬了你，”他被自己沙哑破碎的声音吓到，“我为你哀悼，每一天。因为你死了。”

史蒂夫面色苍白，双眼圆睁。一只手悬在空中，像是想要伸向巴基——但他的眼神遥远，像是看到一些遗忘已久的梦。他的喉咙发紧，巴基沙哑地喘着气，沉默笼罩了两人。

“我想起来了，”史蒂夫终于开口，声音同巴基一样脆弱，“我之前不记得。但是……我们在墨西哥，对吧？疏散沿海村落。拾荒者们从海上过来，我……”他抬手摸向能量束刺穿的肚腹，仿佛伤口还在那里，“我好冷，你抱着我，我不想丢下你但我真的没办法呼吸了……”他声音减弱，面色更加苍白，“过去多久了？”他问道，同史蒂夫曾经绝望、害怕的语气如出一辙。

“将近十年，”巴基告诉克隆人，喉咙仿佛被湿润又厚重的东西勒住。他想到了史蒂夫墓碑上铜色的日期，想到了自己的手指轻轻抚摸，只因那是与地下六英尺冰冷的史蒂夫最近的距离。

史蒂夫的手搭上嘴角，紧闭上双眼，“我没有……我在两天前醒来。在一艘漂浮在地球上空的宇宙飞船上。他们告诉我我受伤了，正在康复。他们告诉我你在来的路上。”

“那你怎么会到这儿来？”

如果史蒂夫注意到了巴基问话中的挑衅，他没有表现出来，“不对劲。我知道他们有所隐瞒。我抓住机会用一台电脑找你，它说你在地球上。在布鲁克林。所以我溜到停泊舱，开走了我找到的第一艘飞船。我坚信，只要我找到你，一切就会好起来。但是纽约……”他艰难地吞咽一下，眼眸盛满悲伤，几乎要化作泪水落下。他的悲痛太过真实——太容易相信。“我们输掉了战争？外星人毁掉了地球？为什么你还在下面？”

史蒂夫的悲伤像是上帝对巴基的嘲讽，将他一步一步推向悬崖峭壁。愤怒淹没了巴基自己的震惊和悲痛。史蒂夫已死，而眼前这个东西（他不想说那个词）与他所失去的爱人非常相似。那个从未愈合过的伤口仿佛被滚烫的沙砾碾过，前所未有的疼痛。他只能做一件事。

巴基大步越过史蒂夫，径直走向净化室旁的杂物间。他无法再多看他一眼。他无法再盯着那双熟悉的蓝眼睛，哪怕一秒。他快被撕成碎片了。

史蒂夫，那个长着史蒂夫脸的东西，跟着他站在门口。他用双手捂着肚子，像是在抚慰那个长久之前的伤口，“你要做什么？”他开口询问，有些害怕。

“挖你的墓，”巴基把铲子扛在肩上，另一只手拿着一个大大的手电筒，他口干舌燥，“场面不会太好看，但你要是想来就跟着吧。”

他没有等待回答。屋外一片漆黑，巴基毅然走出去，仿佛出发去战斗。自史蒂夫去世，他便再也没有过这种感觉了。他的血液愤怒地歌唱，心脏猛烈地跳动，这是一种沸腾的感觉，使他的血管奔腾，大脑紧绷到超载。

走过半个街区，他才注意到那个长着史蒂夫脸的东西（不仅是脸，还有他的全部：手掌、胳膊、肩膀、耳朵，以及巴基所深爱、失去又怀念的每一寸）一直跟着他。这个克隆人，或者随便什么，远远跟在他身后几码的地方，但巴基可以感受到他的紧张。

“到处都是这样吗？”他们穿过一处自拾荒之战后再未重建的建筑时，史蒂夫问道。

巴基踢起一块小石头，看着它在破败的街道弹了几下又隐入废墟，“差不多整个星球。”

月亮半挂在夜空，若隐若现的苍白月光下，废墟、倒塌的建筑和废弃的汽车更显腐朽。巴基能听到克隆人时不时被废墟绊倒，走得跌跌撞撞。而巴基对这段路程烂熟于心。

市长将这座小公园命名为史蒂夫.罗杰斯纪念花园时，这里还举办过一个盛大的仪式。彼时，公园郁郁葱葱，宁静宜人。此刻，这里成了幽灵和阴影的家。一切都化作了尘土，包括深埋地下的尸体。得益于巴基精心的呵护，唯一屹立的建筑便是墓碑。

他走向墓碑，手电筒扔在地上，将铲子插进坚硬的泥土里。

“嘿，史蒂夫，”他抚摸上S的顶端，仿佛搂住了史蒂夫的肩膀，轻声低语，“我很抱歉，但我会快一点的。”

如果克隆人听到了这番话，他没有说什么。巴基开始挖掘，他则在破损的长椅旁缓缓蹲下。那双熟悉的蓝眼睛里，一种说不上来的东西正在粉碎，巴基只是瞥见一眼便心痛难忍。

泥土压得很紧实，挖掘工作进展缓慢。他忘了带他的氧气面罩，肺里的沙砾和毒气开始灼烧。

巴基像是在挖掘沉积多年的悲伤和痛苦，狠狠戳进从未真正愈合的伤口。他一边铲出尘土，一边想，他这一生有太多的时间试着掩盖这种痛苦，假装坚强，为了能够继续前进，为了能够再多战斗一天。它自始至终是他眼角的一个暗影，长久地潜伏，硬扛了这么多年，他已渐渐习惯对它视而不见。史蒂夫不会希望他放弃，所以巴基没有。这是他漫长的一生中最艰难的战斗之一。

而现在，他正在拂去所有的假象，深层的悲怆裂开了小口。

进程过半，他才意识到自己在哭，滚烫的泪水模糊了视线。他用力吸了吸鼻子，停下用袖子粗糙一擦。

“巴克，”史蒂夫的语调自然，有一瞬间，巴基忘记了他并没有真正回来的事实，整个身体止不住地颤抖。

“别说话，”他努力克制自己抬头看向那张脸的冲动，“拜托。如果你……如果这个身体里还有在乎我的史蒂夫，你不会这样伤害我。”

男人陷入沉默，巴基继续挖掘。

巴基的铲子碰到某处坚硬的时候，苍白的月亮已然高悬空中。巴基能闻到的只有陈年腐朽的刺鼻气味。

他擦掉额头的汗水，继续铲起剩下的泥土。棺材由金属制成——不是振金，但是同样坚硬。苏睿发誓它可以承受曼哈顿的核能爆炸。棺材的正面有一段铭文，但巴基此刻不忍再读一遍。

史蒂夫在墓穴口探身向下望。

巴基的手指触到插销，小蝶铰上布满灰尘。“对不起，史蒂夫。”巴基浑身冰凉，他从未想过能在这个世界上再次见到史蒂夫，现在，他们要相见了。

他尽力让自己做好准备。史蒂夫的样貌不会像从前活着的时候，他甚至都不会像当时在太平间的样子。这个过程会很艰难——但是必须完成。巴基会做的。

他用金属手臂用力拔下锁扣，打开顶盖。

棺材是空的。


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫回来后 六小时

巴基的双腿发软跌倒，半个身子俯进棺材，半个身子靠在坟墓璧，史蒂夫把他拉了出来。

“来，巴克，”他的周身温暖，掌心熟悉的部位长着熟悉的茧，“我就在这儿。没事了，我是真的我。我在这儿。”

肺里浑浊的空气令巴基艰难地喘息，仿佛刚跑完全程马拉松。他紧紧抓住史蒂夫，以至自己的指节都隐隐作痛。“史蒂夫？”他的声音颤抖，“你是鬼吗？”

“不是鬼，是我。”史蒂夫让他们的脸颊相倚，胡茬紧贴胡茬，仿佛这轻轻的刮蹭能让他们重新连结。

巴基向后靠，摸索到史蒂夫的衬衫衣角拉扯。史蒂夫皱起眉，随后明白过来，顺从地解开胸前的衣物。腰部躺着一道白色的伤疤。巴基几乎是虔诚地触上那一道疤，指尖轻柔地滑过，就像他曾经抚摸墓碑那样。

“你回来了，”他说，“怎么会……”

“不知道，”史蒂夫重复，他把衬衫塞到腋窝下，腾出一只手握住巴基，“对不起，我不知道。”

他的眼眸滚烫，不是因为灰尘或是毒气。是因为史蒂夫。是因为他脚下的墓穴空空，月亮透出金黄，史蒂夫在他的身边呼吸。

“上帝，”他感到脏腑被一股打旋的力量击碎，“史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫扔下衬衫，巴基意识到他的脸颊上满是泪水。“对不起，巴克，”他又说一遍，“我不知道，对不起。”他跌撞着向前，用力抱住巴基，紧到他的金属手臂都嘎吱着抗议。史蒂夫浑身颤抖，湿漉漉的面颊埋进巴基的脖子。这一夜，漫天沙尘的布鲁克林废墟中央，他们相拥着颤栗。

愤怒与悲伤正在慢慢冷却，融作某种甜蜜、幸福又奇妙的东西。巴基深吸一口气，尝到舌尖熟悉的死灰，他决定相信。

这就是史蒂夫。

“感谢上帝，”他这样说，尽管他不确定究竟该感谢谁——他严重怀疑此事与上帝毫无关系，“谢谢你。”

史蒂夫的心脏有力地跳动，透过胸膛传来，安抚巴基狂乱的心跳。这感觉就像是过去的日子里他们经历一场漫长的战争后回家。巴基微微后退，史蒂夫发出小声的抗议，然后巴基吻住了他，舌头滑进他的嘴里。温暖的口腔几乎令他窒息，十年来被冰冻的身体终于解冻。

他们的最后一个吻是在太平间，史蒂夫冰凉地躺在一张钢制桌面。护理人员已经完成清洗，脸上的血迹被洗净，一张被单拉到胸口，遮住了那道致命的伤口。他的眼睛阖着，刚洗过的发丝柔软。山姆和娜塔莎就在门外，他们已经做过最后道别。巴基轻轻俯下身，将嘴唇贴上史蒂夫的。他以为那是最后一次。那个吻冰凉、空洞、无力、毫无化学反应——但它是一个告别。

而这个吻，火热、坚定、如此鲜活，它是一个承诺。

“你怎么敢，”巴基抵着他的嘴唇低语，“你胆敢再丢下我一次试试，下一次，我不会再这么坚强了。好吗？如果你死了，我会紧随其后。”

史蒂夫痛苦低吟，“我知道，”他说，“我知道。”

巴基任留坟墓敞开，棺盖随意地靠在墓壁一侧。他们走回地堡。他的手离不开史蒂夫，手指绕住他的手腕，满足地感受他的脉搏。

史蒂夫的状态仍然有些迷茫，但一路上他的肩膀都与巴基紧紧依靠。他仍在颤抖，他们两个都是，一股深深的震惊席卷两人全身。

“发生了什么？”他们快要走到地堡时，史蒂夫终于问道。他们沿着高速公路步行，从这里，可以看到对岸破败的曼哈顿，参差不齐的轮廓在月亮的照耀下像是古文明遗迹。

“那场战争我们赢了，”巴基告诉他。

“这就是赢了？”

巴基低头看向坑坑洼洼的柏油路，“你死后，人们绝望了。”他说。“拾荒者们节节胜利，人们渐渐放弃。于是，他们想出一个计划。哈默制造了一些超级炸弹，用来炸毁拾荒者的舰队。它确实奏效了。他们的舰队全面瘫痪，不得不投降。但是与此同时，”他指向远方，想要覆盖整座城市，整块大陆，整个世界，“这个星球在几周之内变得不再适合人类居住。那时起，生命之舟开始建造。”

“生命之舟？”

“你醒来的地方。有干净空气、清洁水源和无菌食物的巨型宇宙飞船。上面有庄稼，有牲畜，有医院，有学校。老天，他们甚至有礼品店了。”

“所有人都在上面吗？”

巴基的嘴唇止不住抽搐。他的脑海中情不自禁地浮现遍野尸体堆的画面。在大饥荒最严重的时候，他们必须不停挖掘坟墓以防街上的尸体堆积成山。有时候，他半夜惊醒，泪水和汗水浸湿床单，他仍能闻到那种弥漫的恶臭。“嗯，生命之舟建造完成的时候剩下的人们已经不太多。但是，是的，所有人都在上面。”

“你却还在下面？”史蒂夫向他靠近，手肘互相摩擦。

“我不能丢下你。”巴基简单地回答。也许这听起来像疯了，但巴基已经在这空无一人的星球独自陪伴他死去的爱人，一年又复一年。他有疯了的权利。“另外，确实需要有人关注动态。我就像……园丁。上面的科学家培育不同的肥料，再由我试验，研究是否能让土壤重获新生。托尼也会送来补给……”

“托尼在上面？”

巴基皱起眉，“是啊，他们没告诉你吗？”

“几乎什么也没有告诉我。他们不让我离开房间。”

“你知道那是几号舟吗？”

史蒂夫皱眉，“也许是9号？”

“医院在2号，”巴基平静地说，“每一架生命之舟上都有较小的医疗设施，但是如果你真的在复健……”某种冰冷沉入他的肚子，“你听到什么名字吗？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，“我谁也不认识。他们什么都不告诉我，但我不停地问起你，所以他们最后告诉我你正在来的路上。我猜那只是为了让我闭嘴。”

巴基打开净化室的门，立刻看到了通往地下的楼梯上闪烁的红灯。“该死。我错过了报到，我得打个电话给实验室。”他在楼梯尽头犹豫地站定，回头看向在门边徘徊的史蒂夫。在这熟悉的地方，他看起来太大又太小。在史蒂夫的眼里，这间屋子是什么样的？和他记忆中的一样还是面目全非？他能否透过这些巴基难以触碰的事物看到那漫长而孤独的十年？他不希望史蒂夫离开他的视线，他想要粘在史蒂夫的背上，再也不分开一丝一毫。

史蒂夫搓了搓胡须边缘，眼神锁住那盏红灯，巴基能看见所有自己的情绪都反映到了他身上。“别告诉他们我的事，”片刻后史蒂夫开口，“我相信托尼，但是……那些唤醒我的人，我不相信他们。有事不对劲。他们试图困住我。”

巴基点点头，目光垂下盯着楼梯。重新有人同他分享空间，他有些许笨拙和尴尬，即使那个人是史蒂夫，“在这等我，好吗伙计？我不会告诉他们，我们会一起想出办法。我会保你平安。”

史蒂夫点头，表情温暖柔软，“我去厨房找点吃的。”

巴基勉强一笑，“食物的情况也不妙，哥们。橱柜里有些咸海藻片。”

史蒂夫面露疑惑，“海藻？”跟着他一起走下楼梯。

托尼在他发起通话的瞬间就接通，好像他已经在按钮旁敲了几小时手指。“巴恩斯？”他气急地开口，“怎么回事！实验室负责人说你错过了报到，你最好没事。”

“我没事。我睡着了，没听到闹钟。”巴基希望自己的微笑羞涩又宽慰，掩盖住深层的紧张。

他得到了一个怀疑的表情。

巴基清了清嗓子，“突然来了一场沙尘暴。我低估了它的速度，差点被困住。所以有几个数据没采集到，我明天再去。”

托尼点点头，稍微被安抚。他在键盘上敲敲打打，“那个不急。只要你没事就好，你看着有点儿搞笑。”

“我没事，托尼。我只需要在净化室加倍冲洗一下。”

“好吧，”托尼这么说着，语气却像指责，“对了，我们这儿有个新闻。哈默发布了一则全舟范围的全面警戒通告，说19号生命之舟有个囚犯驾驶一架小型飞行器，企图返回地球。那家伙似乎成功选中一架左引擎坏掉的飞行器，但是知道如何关闭导航计算机，所以没人知道他去哪里了。倒霉蛋可能已经撞进了大西洋。”

巴基吞咽一下，“囚犯？”他重复道。

“哈默的说法。你知道他对此类事件有多谨慎。我今天不得不和他一起参加了差不多五场会议，我嘴里都飘进他的美黑喷雾了。不过我不清楚为什么他还有权获知这些。总之，哈默似乎吓坏了，尽管他一直强调没什么大不了的。所以，”托尼耸耸肩，“你可能会收到一些侦查海岸线、寻找残骸的请求。你可以说不。”

巴基扯出一个笑，“好，谢了。”

通话结束时他很感激。

如果史蒂夫再次被夺走……巴基不会允许这种事情发生。他不能再经历一次。他不会。

巴基上楼找到史蒂夫，看着他把餐盘、叉子和纸巾铺开摆放，仿佛这是一顿真正的晚餐。他仍然穿着手术服，裤腿摩擦着光//裸的脚踝，巴基能看到他还未把脚上的污垢清理干净。

巴基走进厨房，他被吓了一跳，像是沉入思考没有听到脚步声。

“抱歉，”巴基说道，尽管他知道自己不该说这个。一丝愧疚萦绕在胃里。史蒂夫的眼里，他有多大的变化？巴基一直将书、影碟和餐具保留在原处——但他无法阻止自己的变化。猝不及防地，他感到皮肤发痒，像蛇想要蜕皮。巴基搓了一把胡子，掌心滑过面颊。自拾荒之战到现在，真的过了这么久了吗？他的眼尾和嘴角添了多少曾经没有的沟壑？

史蒂夫在对他笑，但巴基看到了他眉毛后藏着的紧张，这在通话之前并不存在。史蒂夫同样心绪不宁，紧张透过他的眼眸缓缓释放。

巴基下楼去地下室后，气氛就不同了——纯粹的兴奋逐渐变为不安，像是他们担心一步错步步错。

也许从前，巴基会越过房间，撞向史蒂夫的肩膀。也许从前，巴基会说些俏皮话或是提议看部电影……曾经的巴基善于把握说与不说，安慰与娇惯史蒂夫之间微妙的平衡。曾经的他会轻抚史蒂夫的背脊，感受紧张散去。但现在，他感到笨拙又尴尬，面对这种气氛他不知所措。

两人就像一台发动不起来的旧汽车。巴基能听到发动机的挣扎，却始终无法点火。

他们一同坐下，再次与人分享厨房狭小的空间，吃饭的时候能看见对方，是另一个奇怪的点。史蒂夫前额的伤口现在是一道细细的粉色，随着他低头用餐而微微皱起，这像是他几天来的第一顿饭。

史蒂夫比巴基更需要卡路里。巴基一会儿必须检查他的存粮——确保他们有足够的食物。他的脊椎闪过一丝紧张。史蒂夫只剩他了，他要保证两人都不会挨饿。史蒂夫确实经历过许多战争，但即使是30年代的经历也没有让巴基准备好面对真正的大饥荒。史蒂夫不知道那究竟是怎样的光景。他不会明白。但是没关系，巴基明白就足够。

在这个星球，食物仍然十分珍贵。他必须列出一个时间表，罗列他们的需要。也许他们能够再造一台藻类收割机。他必须确保他们的食物充足，史蒂夫不能挨饿，史蒂夫不能经历那种……巴基吞咽着回到现实，回到面前的史蒂夫。

他看起来真年轻，巴基想。年轻又精疲力尽。他仍然记得拾荒之战所带来的疲惫，那时的史蒂夫从来不能得到足够的休息。他还是那时的模样。巴基才是那个变了的人，变得衰老，变得冰凉，变得疲惫。他们有多少次机会分离后又重回对方身边？

史蒂夫过了会儿才抬起头，对自己的狼吞虎咽有些不好意思，“抱歉，”他用纸巾擦了擦嘴，手掌摩挲后颈。“我不……”他带着一丝尴尬地大笑，“我坐下的时候才意识到我甚至都不记得上一次吃东西是什么时候。也许是去墨西哥的昆式上的K种口粮。”

巴基不想谈这个。他不想谈到食物、墨西哥或是死亡。嘴里的海藻干涩，他迅速吞咽，抓了一把胡子。也许他应该整理一下胡子，修剪成拾荒者侵袭之前的样子。也许当他回到从前的模样，也能收获从前的感受。“不用担心食物，”他说，“我们储备充足。”

不该这么说。史蒂夫不明白这种恐惧背后的历史，那是比布鲁克林和二战更阴暗的一段岁月。巴基的目光垂下，感到皮肤痒得可怕。

史蒂夫急切地摇头，缩着肩膀让自己变小，像个说错了话的孩子，即使巴基才是说错话的人。“好的，巴克。”他说完又沉默了，陷入脑海中的思考。

巴基的脑袋一片空白。他想要安慰史蒂夫，他想要史蒂夫安慰他。他想要史蒂夫第一次去瓦坎达找他时的感觉，他们并肩坐在河边，那时的沉默轻松又温柔。他想要他们之间的气氛温暖、熟悉又简单。他想要一切回到原来的样子。

看着一个如此熟悉的人，却心知自己已经变得面目全非，真是奇怪。

收拾完毕，史蒂夫跟着他上楼回卧室，始终落后他几步，肩膀微耸。

“我不想瞎猜，”他们来到主卧和客房的分岔路口，史蒂夫终于开口，绷紧下巴像是要开始一场辩论。

巴基有些懵圈，他看向史蒂夫，回味了一遍史蒂夫的话……所以这才是史蒂夫自晚餐前一直别扭的原因。巴基咬住口腔内壁。有时候，史蒂夫.罗杰斯的荒谬令他哭笑不得——他决心把自己的自私欲望缩到最小，这样就不会冒犯别人了。这很熟悉。这很史蒂夫。

然而同时，巴基想要的却是史蒂夫占据所有的空间，夺走所有的氧气，让巴基忘记曾经存在一个没有他的世界。他想要史蒂夫将他打碎重塑成从前的样子，他想要他们重新在一起。他想要忘记过去十年发生的一切。

巴基深吸一口气，又吐出。他探索自己的内心，寻找那个天生了解史蒂夫的自己。他摊开双臂，覆盖整条走廊、整座房子、整个星球，“你看这附近有能和我一起过日子的人吗？”

史蒂夫眨了下眼，下巴依然紧绷，一如既往地倔强，“我应该早点问的。你会上生命之舟，你说你上去过。十年很长，巴基。”

“没有别人，”巴基直截了当地打断，不给史蒂夫反驳的机会，“自你去世的那天直到今天，没有别人。不是因为我觉得有愧或是觉得你会不同意……但首先是战争，然后是饥荒，接着是这个。”他朝向空无一物的地球点点头，“所以那真的不重要，那真的不……”巴基犹豫了，他无法诉说这么多年来悲痛是如何吞噬他，无法诉说当他想到一个不是史蒂夫的人靠近他时他的皮肤是如何发麻。他不希望史蒂夫内疚或受伤，所以他粗糙地吞咽一下，再次摇头。“没有别人。”他如此重复，几乎是在耳语。如果他们再也回不到从前，巴基毫无怨言——但他无法接受因误解而产生的隔阂。

他抬起头，看到史蒂夫正温柔又心疼地看着他，他想史蒂夫一定听到了自己没说出口的那些话语。

“过来，”史蒂夫伸出手。

他们一同进入卧室，脱掉衣服随意地扔在地上。巴基想到自己的身体时犹豫了一秒，他的身上添了新的皱纹和伤疤。他是不是看起来很老，很沧桑，很疲惫？史蒂夫没有给他时间害羞，毫无犹豫地走进他的空间，双手抓住巴基的屁股，像他从前做过的千千万万次那般。

“看着我，巴克，”巴基抬起头，看到溢出眼眸的如山川连绵的爱意，仿佛他们从未分离。他怔住了。时间模糊了他的记忆，他忘记了史蒂夫的眼睛是多么充满力量，忘记了他对巴基的爱是多么深沉，几乎想将他生吞入腹。

他们一起倒向大床，史蒂夫轻柔地吻他。巴基扭动着紧贴住史蒂夫，不着丝缕的两具身体紧紧缠绕，连脚趾尖都不留空隙。

他们很契合。他惊讶地想到：也许他的肩膀更宽了，手掌更加粗糙。但是没关系。史蒂夫仍然可以抱住他，他仍然能把头埋进史蒂夫的肩膀。即使过去十年，史蒂夫仍然能想从前一般安抚他。

过了一会，直到他的睫毛因沾满泪水而模糊不清，他才意识到自己在哭。他抬起人类的手抚上脸颊，掌心湿润，胸口的呼吸紧绷。不是那种墓碑前崩溃的呜咽，这更加安静，更像一种解脱。

史蒂夫握紧他的手，轻轻吻去他脸上的泪水，拇指擦过泪痕。他发出的声音轻柔安静，让悲伤来得更快。史蒂夫两只手捧住巴基，像捧着珍贵的宝贝般细细抚摸他的鬓角。

“我在这儿，”他靠得好近，巴基都能尝到这几个词语的味道，“我就在这儿。”

他的大腿轻碰巴基的双腿之间，巴基意识到他没有硬——他们两个都没有。他们都太累了，身体上和精神上都精力耗尽。巴基紧紧拥住史蒂夫，亲吻他的锁骨，手指描摹他的肋骨。

他们不需着急，没有火烧屁股的急事催促，这也不是一个随时会消失的梦。他明早醒来，史蒂夫还是会在这里，在他的身边，以及往后的的每一天。他们会重新认识彼此。他们有的是时间。

“我好累，”他对着两人之间温暖的小缝隙说。

史蒂夫指尖的轻触变为舒缓的抚摸，“那就睡吧。我在这儿，巴克。”

巴基睡着了。

史蒂夫去世的那一刻，巴基的存在发生了彻底的改变，仿佛一条河流突然偏离终点。九头蛇、索科维亚协议、灭霸，在一次一次经历这些之后，他小心翼翼地重建自己，但史蒂夫的离世抽走了他的根基，他在之后花了数年时间重蹈覆辙。

现在，巴基感觉根基回来了，仿佛它从未离开。这其实有点儿可怕——他花费了那么多时间学习如何在没有它的情况下生活，如今他回到史蒂夫身边，他能感觉到所有努力都悄然消失。

第二天早晨，巴基正在检查今天要采集的化肥，19号生命之舟发来消息。通信中心闪烁红灯，之后消息开始加载。

“请注意：19号生命之舟的两人登陆队将于7点出发。11点着陆基地。侦察任务。请确认。”

该死。

这不寻常。侦察任务少之又少，并且提前几个月就会定下日程。他们从不会只提前几小时报备。甚至从没有19号生命之舟的人下来过。他艰难地吞咽，盯着屏幕看了一会儿。

他可以说有暴风雨，但他们可以自己查。他可以说自己身体欠佳，但那并不能阻止他们前来。如果他不回答，他们就会察觉不对劲。长久不与人交流，他已不善托词。巴基取出雷达屏幕，检查是否有暴风雨将至。也许他能找到一些借口……没有。只有曾经的卡茨基尔上空有蒸汽聚集——但也是几天之后登陆，如果它能登陆的话。

他谨慎地编辑了回复，“收到。飞行器可以着陆。”

史蒂夫在楼上。他换上了巴基的工作服，厚重的灰色帆布裤子和厚厚的棕色工作衬衫。昏暗的晨光里，他看起来虚弱又疲惫，还未从那场艰苦漫长的战争中恢复。他靠在沙发靠垫上，捧着一个真空袋吃海藻片。他的胡子已经修剪整齐，不再那么凌乱。望见他，就像是巴基大脑中燃烧的灯塔，氧气被吞噬，一切被笼罩阴影。他清了清嗓子。

“我们得把你藏起来，”巴基简要道，“19号生命之舟下来两个人执行侦察任务。以前从没来过。他们大约四小时后到。”

史蒂夫扔下海藻片，拍了拍大腿上的屑屑，“我去哪儿？”

“首先，我们得清理飞行器残骸。如果他们看到，就会知道有人来过。”


	4. Chapter 4

史蒂夫回来后 十八小时

两人用巴基的四轮摩托将粉碎的飞行器部件一路拖到州际公路老旧的桥梁上，巴基清楚哪些栏杆已经因多年的风雨生锈腐朽，他们用力弯曲脆弱的金属，将飞行器推入河中。他们看着它在涟漪下晃动，气泡随着部件的下沉不断浮出浑浊的的水面。

巴基回头凝视这座城市，回想起最后那些日子：人们蜂拥着逃离曼哈顿，企图在别处找到食物和安全感。土壤死亡的两周后，纽约市燃起熊熊大火。蓄意纵火还是意外，巴基无从得知。他很高兴史蒂夫不必见证这一幕：这座数十年来他们视为家的城市被火焰和烟霾吞没，绝望的男男女女背井离乡。此刻，巴基似乎仍能看到烟霾，在昏暗的废墟间盘旋。

“巴克，怎么了？”飞行器完全消失水底，史蒂夫终于开口。他戴着巴基的氧气面罩，隔着厚厚的塑料声音细弱。他苍白的手紧抓住生锈的栏杆，指缝满是尘土。他盯着曼哈顿，高耸入云的建筑失去生机，像是一根根烧焦的手指指向枯萎的火焰。他的状态像在战场上，警惕地寻找敌人，却什么也找不到——只剩下被遗弃的一切。

巴基从废墟方向转过身，看向另一头的朝阳。晨光被厚重的灰霾遮挡，浓橙色影影绰绰。阳光的透射下，漆黑的天空渐渐变为暗灰色，让人想到变质、垂死。“我不知道，”他轻声说，“我不……但是会好起来的。我们能挺过去。”

史蒂夫转身背靠栏杆，注视着巴基。他摘下氧气面罩，面罩在他的脸颊上留下细小的红印，与身后棕色的世界相比，他是如此真实、生机。“你看起来老了，”话语中哀伤的渴望令这句话有些微妙。他伸出手，拇指压上巴基最近才发现的左眼角新生的皱纹。他捧住巴基的脸，虔诚地抚摸岁月的印记。他望向巴基的样子，像是在细细描摹他身上所有的变化，自内到外重新了解他。

巴基摘下自己的面罩靠近，两只手相遇交缠，他也想重新了解他。史蒂夫看起来同他死去的那天一模一样。这些年，巴基用尽全力留住脑海里史蒂夫的样子，紧紧抓住那些小细节：他高挺鼻梁的弧度，他眼眸下零星的雀斑，他嘴唇上方的胡须。然而，即使付出再多努力，他还是输给了时间：阴暗模糊的斑影似癌细胞般侵蚀着对史蒂夫的记忆。而此刻，所有丢失的碎片重新归位，像他身体的一部分般熟悉。巴基忍不住看了又看。

“我会给你看，”巴基指的是他残损自我的每一小部分。他可以把自己剖开，让史蒂夫重新了解他。他吞咽一下，“我们可以离开。我们可以找一个安全的避风港，只有我们两人。”这话从自己嘴里说出有些疯狂，但他无法抗拒这样的幻想。

史蒂夫倾身靠近，巴基可以感受到他手臂上滑落的汗珠，“你在这里的工作，”他指向城市，“重要吗？”

巴基向城市望去，但入目只有一片褐色。他想到他的那些实验土壤，没有一块得以发芽。他想到生命之舟上的人们，他们都在等待着回家。“重要，”他最终说道。他希望所有人——新生的孩童和年老的士兵，疲惫的人们，充满希望的人们——他希望所有人都有回家的一天。

史蒂夫淡淡微笑，巴基瞥见他嘴角的悲伤。他低头看了会栏杆，又看向巴基，眼神温暖而骄傲，仿佛只是做着园丁工作的巴基是整个宇宙最美好的东西。他挺直肩膀，像在准备好与巴基分担重担。他把手搭上巴基的肩膀，“我不会再离开你。所有这些，你所努力的一切，比我更重要。”

这句话听起来很勇敢，但史蒂夫有些急切地靠向他，巴基可以感受到他展开的肩膀如何挣扎。巴基好奇，离开战场后直接来到了这个荒无人烟的星球，是什么样的感觉？在同一时间，他那么年轻又那么老。巴基的金属臂环过史蒂夫，紧紧搂住他。

昨晚史蒂夫做噩梦了，如同濒死紧紧把巴基揉进怀中。巴基醒转，看到他在温暖的被子下瑟瑟发抖，倾身在他的前额一吻。他知道史蒂夫梦里看见了什么——无辜的人们跌跌撞撞地走出荒城，周身蒸汽，眼眶充血。越来越多的城市沦陷，越来越多的士兵牺牲。巴基也曾做过这样的噩梦，直到梦境被死在他怀里的史蒂夫、乱葬岗和饥荒的星球所替代。之后，时光流逝，这些噩梦也渐渐消散。它们没有离开，只是加入了他漫长一生中为所有噩梦建起的神殿。但这对史蒂夫来说还很新鲜，他还在战场，他身心交瘁。

巴基想要给予他安宁。他想要逃走。他想要带着史蒂夫去无人能寻的世外桃源。他不想再播种那些永远不会发芽的种子。他不想再给永远不会结出果实的土壤施肥。他想要忘记葬礼、战争、饥荒和长达十年的孤独。巴基可以，他可以假装过去的十年从未发生，像十年前那样生活。这很简单。

然而，他们不能。

巴基另一只手臂也搭上史蒂夫的肩膀将他拉近，他吞咽一口，让周身被沉默笼罩，他希望这一刻能够一直延续下去。

“我好想你，”他不再沉溺于不切实际的幻想，“每时每刻。每一天。每一夜。我没有哪怕一秒钟不希望你回到我身边。不要觉得我抛下你开始新生活，不要觉得你不是最重要的……不要觉得我已经忘记你。我……”

史蒂夫吻住了他。坚定而甜蜜，双手抚上巴基后背的肌肉，一路到头发，安抚地托住他的后脑，“我不会再离开你。”他抵着巴基的唇低语。

史蒂夫没法保证。巴基比任何人都清楚这一点——但他还是一头栽进这个承诺。他放任自己相信。

“那我们得把你藏起来，”深吻许久，巴基终于微微后退，“来吧。”

地堡的安全屋已经多年未作使用。毕竟整个地球也没什么敌人可以通过躲避来逃脱。尽管如此，巴基还是十年如一日地保证它的整洁和储备充足。有备无患。

他需要先把土壤样本、老旧的纸质记录和备用科学设备移开，这些东西至少需要三个壮汉才能挪动一小步。其后的墙面空空荡荡，看起来并无特殊，接着他在墙面隐形的天然轮盘上按上拇指，整个楼板从中间裂开一道缝。

安全屋里有一张靠墙的单人床，架子上摆满了罐头和军用应急干粮。房间最内侧是一个功能齐全的卫生间和通有淡水的水龙头。

巴基错开身，史蒂夫步入房间环顾四周。他没有说话，手指滑过床头柜上摆着的书籍。全都是平装的科幻小说，封面布满裂痕，但他的指尖小心地滑过，像在痕迹中寻找什么。无论那是什么，史蒂夫找到了。他把书籍堆起，动作轻柔仿佛握着的是昂贵的珍宝，而非巴基为了打发时间从废墟中捡来的廉价小说。他望向台灯，转身看向巴基。

仿佛他知晓一切。

巴基低下头，手掌搓了搓后颈。史蒂夫去世之后，楼上的卧室令他痛苦难忍，当他责任傍身必须返回纽约时，这儿曾是他睡觉的地方。这儿曾是他躲避悲伤的地方。史蒂夫能看见他背靠着墙缩在角落吗？史蒂夫能看见他躺在床上、坐在椅子上，强迫自己沉浸入小说，只为了假装史蒂夫就在楼上？

他吞咽一下，双手插进口袋，“当时的地球每况愈下，我把这些都搬了下来，以防万一。托尼帮了忙。这间屋子其实本意不是藏人——但托尼把它保留了下来，没人知道。不过，我猜他们根本不会下来这里。”

史蒂夫低下头，重新摆弄起书本，按顺序排列。在这个巴基日复一日躲避记忆的房间，史蒂夫显得格格不入，太大、太明亮、太鲜活。他抬起头，终于对上巴基的视线，他的嘴角不安地抿起，视线没有焦点。

“在这儿等我，”巴基昨晚没有想到，但现在他一路奔上楼梯，跑到卧室。大床底下有一个保险箱，被推到最远的角落，巴基不得不趴在地上伸长胳膊才拉出来。他急切地旋转密码，锁扣在近十年来第一次打开。

他抓出里面方形的小木盒，犹豫片刻，指尖轻轻滑过打磨光滑的边缘和精致的蝶铰。他带着木盒跑下楼去。

“给，”他用金属手臂拿着盒子，这样它就不会颤抖了，“我不能……”

史蒂夫坐在床上抬起头，他正在翻看一本书，书的封面是黑暗的星球上方一颗耀眼的太阳缓缓升起。

巴基清了清嗓子，接着说，“我无法承受……所以把它们好好收起来了。这才是最重要的，你是史蒂夫，我在你身边，我们在一起。无论发生什么，我们都能够度过难关。这才是最重要的。”

史蒂夫站起来，大手接过小盒子轻轻握住。他打开木盒，两枚戒指并肩躺在深色天鹅绒的底座，静静闪烁。

他们一直在计划结婚：做些细微、亲密、快捷的小事。他们买了戒指，写了誓词。之后拾荒者便来了，在战争和生存的一片混乱面前，这些只能先抛开不谈。他们一直在寻找合适的时间点，也许是接下来几个月里偷偷溜回纽约一天——但史蒂夫很重要。他是人们的希望灯塔，面对强大不可抵挡的敌人，他的存在团结了身后的无数人。他无法分身，哪怕一天也不行。

然后就是这样了，史蒂夫被击倒。巴基毫无怀疑拾荒者们是有预谋的狙击史蒂夫，它们知道他对于地球的意义，一个领导者，一个象征——它们知道他的死去会多么折损士气。

所以，甚至没有一个具体的结婚纪念日供巴基铭记。他把戒指藏了起来。

史蒂夫把两枚戒指放在手心。它们由钨和振金构成，两种金属完美交织，明亮和暗色的金属交缠，优雅非凡。当年苏睿向他展示这对戒指时，巴基惊叹到忘了呼吸。

史蒂夫挑出自己的那一只，滑进手指。完美贴合。

接着他拿起属于巴基的那只。

“我们可还没结婚呢，”巴基这么说着，却已经向戒指伸手。

史蒂夫的嘴角勾起，眼睛闪着微光，“直到死亡将我们分开。”他说，语气带着明显的讽刺。

巴基低头看向戒指。万一尺寸不合怎么办？他吸了一口气，将戒指滑进右手，它轻松地越过指关节，乖巧地来到早就属于它的位置。同他第一次试戴一样完美。他欣赏了片刻，抬头看向史蒂夫，他呼吸了一两次才重新适应：看着史蒂夫现在的样子，而非见到对戒的第一天。史蒂夫疲惫消瘦。巴基衰老累倦。

史蒂夫也在欣赏戒指。他在害怕，巴基想，他体内那个细心观察、记录史蒂夫每一个小细节的自己迅速复活了。从布鲁克林的黑夜到欧洲前线，以及直至此刻中间数不清的大大小小的战场，他已习惯如此。他看着史蒂夫，看着他现在的样子——他不是巴基重获新生的梦，而是一个第二次被时间抛下的过时之人。

巴基向前一步。他想要触摸史蒂夫，他想要把手伸进衬衫，用指尖细数他的每一根肋骨，描摹曾经杀死他的伤疤。他想要关上这道门，再也没有人可以接近他们。但这些都不切实际，于是他选了一些现实的说。“我不知道，”他说，“是什么让你回到我身边，以及那又意味着什么——但我知道我很开心。无论他们是谁。”

史蒂夫坐在床上，另一只手摆弄着戒指，“他们一定有所图，”他示意自己的身体，肌肉、骨骼和血清。他皱起脸。

有时候，甚至巴基都会忘记史蒂夫与这具身体共处的时间比之前那个还要短。他已经习惯人们对他的身体和生命予取予求。

“他们不会带走你，”巴基轻声发誓，“史蒂夫，没有人再会逼迫你做不想做的事，只要我还留着一口气，就不会。我们可以呆在这里。我们不会告诉他们你在这儿。如果有必要……山姆、苏睿、娜塔莎。他们都会义无反顾地支持你。他们会保护你。但现在也没有必要告诉他们。我们只需要呆在这里，呆在一起。”

他自觉说得太多太碎，妄图用声音安抚史蒂夫，以弥补自己已经忘记所有安慰史蒂夫的小技巧。多年的独处，同史蒂夫的灵魂自说自话，让所有这些消失殆尽。十年来，巴基唯一能做的就是填补沉默，而现在，他似乎忘了如何沉默。曾经的他们可以做到，他回忆，他们能够安静地共度几个小时。他们能够读懂彼此的沉默。

史蒂夫似乎很感激这番话，尽管它们琐碎又无序。他用力点点头，双手平铺在大腿上，“注意安全，巴克，”他说道，万千思绪都放进了这几个字里，巴基想哭，因为至少他还能听出这个。他的眼神柔软又温暖，像是想要用毯子把巴基包裹。

巴基好想念这个。他想念这世上还有一个他能听懂他言下之意的人的感觉。巴基的喉咙发痒，眼睛和后脑发热，“好啊，”他说，“好啊，你也是。”

巴基伸出手，这一次，史蒂夫主动迎上他。他还是那么强壮。他们的心脏依偎着跳动，巴基心想，至少这一部分从未改变。

侦察队很快到达。他们降落在废弃的高速公路，没有像史蒂夫昨天那样跌跌撞撞。两人从驾驶舱爬出，巴基一个也不认识，他就一直保持着抱臂的姿势。他没有戴氧气面罩，当他们穿戴厚厚的面罩和氧气管走近时，他希望对方意识到自己是局外人。

他们都穿着19号生命之舟的狱警制服，腰上绑着统一电击棒。视线范围内没有枪。

“巴恩斯先生，”较高的人拉下氧气面罩开口，“我是狱警弗莱彻，这位是狱警奥尼尔。哈默典狱长向您问好。”

“技术上来说，”巴基咧开嘴笑道，“是巴恩斯指挥官。我是在拾荒之战中升职的，如果你们还记得的话。”他从不使用军衔，就像史蒂夫一样。史蒂夫去世的时候，严格来说他已经晋升为北美陆军总指挥官，直接听命于地球联合委员会。但大家还是叫他“队长”。

弗莱彻和奥尼尔交换了一个眼神，而巴基保持着露齿的微笑。他知道生命之舟上关于他的传言，他是个仍然游荡在死亡星球上的疯狂隐士，几乎成了孩子们之间的都市传说。他看得见那些眼神，对他脏衣服和凌乱胡子的侧目。生命之舟永远光亮整洁，闪烁着生命的希望。而他的存在提醒着每个人他们所失去的一切。

今天，这将是一个优势。

“指挥官，”奥尼尔说道，就像他不确定如果他们不服从，巴基会做出什么事似的，“我们会尽力不妨碍你。我们只是来确认逃犯没有藏身此地。”他抿起冷漠的微笑。

“我没见到任何人，”巴基将重心转到脚后跟，站姿放松。他摊摊手，拖着尾音，“这儿没什么好看的。”

“即便如此，”奥尼尔说，“哈默狱长付我们加班费下来一趟，所以我们得到处转转。以防万一。”他说完敬了一个半吊子礼，巴基一眼便能看出他从未为真正的军队服役过哪怕一天。

他们带着小型手持扫描仪步行出发，沿着河流一路向北。巴基看着他们离开，走向车库。他需要分散一下注意力。

他的四轮摩托需要维护，他更换了机油、检查了刹车片，并修补了一个有泄漏迹象的轮胎。

也许他等会儿该去看看海藻收割机。有些管子需要清洗……

他关上车库门的时候突然停了下来。

史蒂夫的坟墓。

它被掘开，里面空空荡荡。如果他们晃到那一片……

他的胃骤然下坠到脚趾。他告诉自己，他们没有理由去布鲁克林的那里。他们会去海边，沿着海岸线寻找残骸。他们不需要去内陆……除非…

他吞咽一下。

除非他们知道这件事，并且专程为寻找史蒂夫而来。

巴基重新打开车库门。里面几乎都是园丁和维护工具，但在桌子底下，是一把500马格南。

他小心地将几盘种子装进四轮车，开车上路，逼迫自己走了一条蜿蜒曲折的小路前往墓地。如果遇见他们，他可以假装正在巡逻路上，然后悄无声息地填好坟墓。

天色渐暗，尽管污浊的空气早已遮住云层。阴影笼罩在废墟上空，昨晚他检测到内陆正聚集一场暴风雨，刺骨的寒风正从东边刮来。规模又变大了。

四轮车在坑坑洼洼的地面颠簸，他在一个常规地点停下，将土壤采集进收集管。他不想发展成一场打斗。他想用小花招蒙混过关，在再一次被迫成为武器之前，他还需要更多的时间准备。

甚至还没将四轮车停稳在通向空墓的小道边，他就看见了奥尼尔。男人抱着双臂面向巴基，现在，巴基能看见他腰上的枪了。他仍戴着厚厚的护目镜和氧气面罩，所以巴基看不到他的表情——但他的肩膀紧绷到随时会折断。

“下午好，”巴基踩稳刹车，潇洒地下车。他微笑着，胳膊放松地垂在身体两侧。奥尼尔身后，弗莱彻狱警站了起来，他的背包靠着史蒂夫的墓碑，而他脚边便是史蒂夫敞开的坟墓。

“巴恩斯指挥官，”奥尼尔说。

巴基能说这是悲伤导致的精神错乱所为吗？他能想出什么解释？巴基瞥见弗莱彻紧绷的双臂，他只有硬着头皮面对。

他等着对方先开口。

“他在哪里？”

巴基意识到，他一定很年轻。面罩和所有装备之下，可能是个年轻小伙，也许拾荒之战的时候只有十几岁。他只记得史蒂夫的传说，而对现实毫无概念。不然，他就会明白问巴基.巴恩斯这个问题有多么愚蠢。

“谁？”巴基希望他说出来。

“史蒂夫.罗杰斯。”奥尼尔耸耸肩膀，聪明地注意到战斗的信号，“别装傻，我们知道他就在地球上，海岸上没有残骸，而且，”他指向坟墓。

巴基没有回答。他感受着手指上婚戒的光滑触感。

奥尼尔拽着氧气面罩的带子，“这是有悬赏的，”他说，“哈默狱长……活捉他可以拿到一百万。他不会问责……”

所以哈默直接参与了这件事。还有多少领导层的人参与其中？

巴基摇头，双手抱臂，“我不想伤害你们，但你们必须离开。”

奥尼尔向前一步，“你不明白，”他说，“也许哈默会允许你参与这件事，你可以谈判……”

巴基的视线越过他看向坟墓，看着这块漫长十年间他一直当作史蒂夫的土地。他想到了此刻地下室安全屋里的史蒂夫，安全、健康、温暖。他清楚，这一次他会不遗余力地把史蒂夫留在身边。

他突然拔出腰带上的枪，向奥尼尔的脚边开了一枪，泥土如烟缕扬起。“我说了，”他言简意赅，“你们必须离开。”

奥尼尔受惊地跳起，双手在自己的枪边徘徊。

“不要白费力气，”巴基警告，“孩子，早在你出生之前，我就上过战场了。”

弗莱彻举起双手。

过了许久，奥尼尔也举起双手。

巴基命令两个狱警双手抱头押送回飞行器，四轮车留在原地。他考虑过杀了他们，将尸体塞进史蒂夫的空棺材，再重新掩埋坟墓。

弗莱彻跌跌撞撞地走过破旧的街道，巴基在心底想，要让生命之舟相信他们只是在侦查时失踪并不困难。哈默也许会再派出一支队伍，但那可以为他们争取些许时间。

但他做不到。战争之后，巴基再也没有杀过人。幸存的人类寥寥，全人类就只剩下天空中那些了，每一个人都很珍贵。如果巴基能够多保住一条生命，他会的。

他们爬上飞行器，紧张地瞄准巴基，好像担心他随时会崩溃向他们开枪似的。

“告诉哈默，”在他砰地关上舱门之前，巴基说道，“想要史蒂夫，他得派一整支军队。”

他看着他们起飞，飞行器在昏暗的天空中闪着微光。巴基望见内陆聚集起的第一片暗色的厚云。规模很大，并且越来越大。空气中弥漫着臭氧的味道，那是属于即将来临的巨大暴风雨的气味。如果有风险困在这样的风暴中，生命之舟上没有人会愿意下来。哈默从来不擅长应对紧急情况。

他们还有时间。

回到史蒂夫身边之前，巴基首先去了通讯控制台。今晚有例行会议，他在键盘前犹豫片刻，看着四周架子上的试管和种子。他不想放弃他的工作——但保护史蒂夫才是最重要的。

他给苏睿传了讯息，附上这些年所有的报告和试验结果，以确保有人拥有备份。

暴风雨将至。暂时失联。

巴基犹豫了一下，补充道：小心哈默。不要相信他。

确认讯息已通过安全加密通道传给苏睿后，巴基彻底切断了通讯控制台，拒收一切来自生命之舟的信息。生命之舟上有许多他愿意托付生命的朋友——但是谁知道哈默向高级议会承诺了什么？特查拉无法以一己之力对抗所有人。他会做最坏的打算，假设整支舰队都与他们为敌，然后抱最好的希望。

他打开安全屋的门，史蒂夫抬起头，书桌上暖黄色的灯光铺满整个房间。

“他们走了？”他的拇指摩挲着泛黄的书页，巴基能看见他手指上婚戒的线条。

巴基大步穿过房间，搂住他的腰，感受他所有肋骨的线条，脊椎的细小突起和微隆的胸膛。“他们是来找你的，”史蒂夫也回抱住他，“他们说……”他吞咽一下，说不下去。

史蒂夫扭身把书放在床上，更用力地将他搂进怀里。巴基可以感受到史蒂夫掌下自己的颤栗。

“我没有杀掉他们，”他接着说，史蒂夫的大手自上而下抚摸他的脊柱，同时抚慰地喃喃，“我放他们回去了。他们想要带走你。哈默。他们说他悬赏活捉你。他还会派其他人来，我知道他会的。我们得面对一场战斗。”他知道史蒂夫听出了话语中的破裂，直击他的内心。

史蒂夫退后一步，扶住他的肩膀。他紧锁眉头盯着巴基，像在寻找什么东西，“我不是……”他开口，艰难地吞咽，“我不是故意要挑起……”

“不是你的错，”巴基打断，甚至不愿意史蒂夫将这个想法说出口，“老天，史蒂夫。你死了，你才活过来不超过三天，就觉得发生的一切都是你的错。”

史蒂夫稍稍摆步，巴基看见那熟悉的怒气正在冒出，好像并非世上的一切都是他的责任这个事实冒犯到他了。

巴基搓了一把脸，擦去眼角湿润的痒意。“我知道你在想什么。我知道你在想，也许我值得更好的生活，或者你毁掉了一些东西，或者……但并不是那样。我不想要战斗，我不想要杀人，我不想要重回战争。但是人的一生中有些事情是值得为之战斗、为之牺牲、为之杀戮的，于我而言，那就是你。我会……”他吞咽一下，他想要给史蒂夫的承诺如病态般膨胀。整个世界，整个自我，他的灵魂，他的心。

史蒂夫的眉毛紧皱，他伸出手，开始有些犹豫，但越来越坚定，把巴基拉进怀抱。他倾身在巴基的额头印下一吻，“我重获新生，”他温柔地开口，“我只想和你幸福快乐地生活在一起。”他缓慢地深吸一口气，“我很抱歉，我又带来了一场战斗。我很抱歉，我把麻烦带了下来，即使我感激重回你身边的每一秒。我想要保护你，即使你不需要保护。”

话语中满溢的情感让巴基的内心深处安定，他也深深吸气，“我们现在很安全。内陆有一个风暴正在形成，没有人会现在下来地球。我们有时间制定计划。”

史蒂夫同他一起去取四轮车，头灯开拓着布鲁克林荒凉的废墟。暗黄色的月亮高悬在废弃的建筑之间。路上，史蒂夫试探地抓住他的手，轻柔到几乎在请求允许。

巴基紧紧回握住他的手，并肩走过废墟。


	5. Chapter 5

史蒂夫回来后 两天

巴基从虚无的梦境中醒转回到现实，史蒂夫躺在他的身边，毛毯松垮地搭在身上。昏暗的光线透过窗帘，沿着地毯爬上大床，落在史蒂夫肚腹上将他一分为二的伤疤上。

他还在睡，胸膛平静地起伏。这不是幻觉，不是白日梦。巴基伸出手触摸他胯部的曲线，微弱的阳光带来些许温暖。他的大拇指沿着那一道伤疤轻抚。

他最后一次见到它时，它还不是一道疤，只是一个被黑色粗线缝合的伤口。史蒂夫去世后数小时，伤口两侧的皮肤也没有黏合，一直反常地敞开着。史蒂夫和缝线一同入土。

他的手轻柔地向上，覆在史蒂夫的心脏，感受掌下持续的跳动。跳动有力而稳定，仿佛从未停止过。

昨晚，取回四轮车后他们冲了澡，两人都精疲力尽，只有力气缠住对方的手掌便倒头就睡。夜里，巴基短暂地醒来过，听到屋顶和窗外咆哮的尘暴，但他很快又睡着了。

弗莱彻和奥尼尔应该已经回到生命之舟。他们已经将一切告诉哈默。巴基重新倒回枕头，全身放松。无论接下来会发生什么，他和史蒂夫将一同面对。

几分钟后，史蒂夫睁开眼睛，轻眨两下，悠悠绽开一个温暖甜蜜的微笑。巴基倾过身吻他，嘴唇紧贴史蒂夫唇边干爽的皮肤，然后轻轻含住他的下唇。这个吻单纯而从容，就像他们拥有全世界的时间。最初几小时阻隔在两人之间的距离渐渐消失，被某种熟悉的东西取而代之。

这其实有些奇怪，重新向一个人敞开心扉，毫无保留地展开脆弱的自己。山姆、娜塔莎、苏睿、托尼……他们都是他的朋友，他们值得他托付生命、身体和未来。但是让一个人感受他早晨的呼吸、抚摸他的肋骨、梳理他前额的碎发，这种无声的亲密随着史蒂夫的去世一并消失了。

巴基已经忘记了史蒂夫的存在与他之间如同细羽般的联系有多么奇妙。

这就是在瓦坎达时的感觉，他从冷冻舱醒来，几十年来第一次完全属于自己，那个风雨夏日，史蒂夫从昆式机上走下，远远地对着巴基笑。史蒂夫一直是主动的那个，他坚定地张开双臂，慢慢走近巴基，“见到你真好。”那天夜里，巴基钻进史蒂夫的怀里，切切实实地明白了这句话的含义。

史蒂夫坐起来，伸展手臂搓了一把胡须。巴基看着他，看着濒死星球上所剩无几的昏暗阳光洒在他的金发。昨夜的尘暴让空气弥漫着尘土，满世界都是烤面包般的深棕色。

“我厌倦了，”史蒂夫看着窗外蒙上的薄雾，“厌倦了一觉醒来，迎接我的是已经改变的世界。”话语背后的他脆弱异常，恐惧、渴望和疲倦交织，巴基很熟悉，他在自己的灵魂中见过这样的情绪。

“见证你周遭的世界改变也不怎么有趣，”巴基说。

史蒂夫躺回床上，侧过身子遮住了一些阳光。对比眼眸的明亮，他紧锁的眉头显得十分沉重，他凝视着巴基，太阳缓缓升向天空，他目光的重量始终沉甸，“我总是把你丢下。”过了许久，他轻声道，巴基几乎被吓了一跳。他善于读懂史蒂夫的沉默而非他的话语。

巴基伸出手握住史蒂夫的，紧紧交缠手指，“你总是回来就好。”

这就是他们的命运吗？巴基急切地靠近，让史蒂夫拥住他而无暇做出那些他们都无法保证的承诺。他们会在永恒的时间里被撕裂，只为了在轮回再次开始之前短暂的相聚吗？

他闭上眼睛，期待再次入睡：忘记他精心安排的巡逻，忘记生命之舟和哈默，只是在史蒂夫的怀里消磨早晨。如果他们只能拥有这些碎片的时光，巴基会尽情享受。

史蒂夫也很安静，呼吸祥和平稳。他的拇指在巴基的臀部轻轻抚动，这个小动作安抚他自己的部分可能比安抚巴基更多。巴基抬头看去，他的眼睛紧闭，嘴唇抿起。他像在祈祷。

巴基没有打断他。

他微微低头，让长发垂下，轻轻戳着史蒂夫的脸颊、鼻子。他依然没有动。

朝阳渐渐升至上空，他抵着史蒂夫的胸膛说，“我不知道接下来会发生什么。”他还没有告诉史蒂夫通讯台的事。也许他应该说。

史蒂夫收紧双臂。他的下巴轻颤，在巴基的头顶印下一吻，前所未有的温柔，“没事的。”他对着巴基的发丝说，热气扑在他的头顶。

巴基把手指放在史蒂夫肋骨间的小凹陷，他想，他们会把他带走。但他们必须先把巴基放倒，把史蒂夫拖走，才可能再一次将他们分开。

早餐是海藻片和奶粉。一如既往，吃起来像水泡木屑。但是餐桌下，史蒂夫的膝盖碰到他的，巴基似乎尝到了一些新的滋味，他一边咀嚼坚硬的海藻片、搅拌灰色的牛奶，一边在心里记录史蒂夫的表情。

“生命之舟上他们吃得更好些，”巴基开口。没有人再会挨饿了，他没有说。“新鲜水果、蔬菜。苏睿…她是个种菜奇才。他们养了牛和羊挤奶，养了鸡下蛋。所以没这么糟糕，我可以陆续去上面拿……”他停下吞咽，低头看自己的碗。他活着，日复一日，年复一年地轮轴转，他活着，却没有在生活。他吃东西是因为需要体力巡逻，是因为他见过人们是如何饿死的。他睡觉是因为疲惫逼迫他躺下。他理发剃须是因为积灰难以忍受。

史蒂夫令他想要重新开始生活。他想要给史蒂夫新鲜水果和鸡蛋。他想要站在厨房里，用一种以上的原料做一顿大餐。他想要看着史蒂夫吃完头盘、主菜和甜点。他想要确保史蒂夫永远不会挨饿。

史蒂夫含着勺子抬起头，他咽下一口，又舀起一勺，夸张地大口吃下。他看着巴基的眼角微微皱起，饱含宠爱和责备，仿佛可以听到巴基心里的每一个想法。

他们穿戴好出门的时候已接近正午，阳光洒在河岸的土壤上，尘土被染成橙色。周围的空气很厚重，暴露在外的每一寸肌肤都会刺痛。史蒂夫穿了巴基的工作大衣，他又一次忘了氧气面罩，但至少戴了巴基的护目镜。

史蒂夫绕着地堡四周检查，看着各处破损的隔离墙。巴基跳上一座矮墙，拿出望远镜眺望棕色的地平线。泽西岛上空，橙色天空上乌云密布，建筑和滚滚黑云遮挡了光线。即使相隔如此远，即使漫天雾霾，巴基也能看见云层间闪烁的雷电。那是风暴。比他预估的更具规模。恐惧在他的胃里打结。

这种规模的暴风雨在沿海比在内陆少见得多，不像隔天报道的沙尘暴。巴基已经数月没有监测到了。他深吸一口气，努力在舌尖寻找风暴的味道，想知道它是否在朝这个方向行进。

舌尖的微风锐利。他咬住脸颊内侧，尽量不让自己想象最坏的情况。它也许不会正面袭击。此刻的风向朝南，暴风雨可能留在内陆。他们会有刮风下雨，但不会太糟糕。

“我们能修补一下吗？”史蒂夫的声音从身后传来，巴基转过身。他蹲在隔离墙完全倒塌的一角。几年前，它被春季的洪水冲垮，并且随着经年风暴和尘暴的侵袭日渐破败。史蒂夫把护目镜推到头顶，脸颊已经蒙上的尘垢令他的眼周更显奶白。

“我们可以去河里捞些石头，”巴基跳下矮墙，隔着面具和建筑间的疾风大声说。他用挑剔的眼光看向整座隔离墙。他一直把时间花在保持房屋密封、水管通畅、藻类收割机正常运作上。这些墙壁从来不会优先考虑，但是现在，如果有人来寻史蒂夫……他摇摇头，尽量以士兵的心态打量地堡，“但并不能抵抗真正的火力。”

史蒂夫站起来，踢掉几块碎石，“我们并不需要它抵抗真正的火力。在生命之舟上，我没见到什么像样的武器。它只需要确保我们不被偷袭就好。”

巴基想， 史蒂夫大多数话语都留给战略部署了。“如果他们想使用大型火力，就必须使用停机场，内陆和沿海的土壤都不够结实。另外，长时间潜伏在这样的空气中会让他们的肺部撕裂。”

史蒂夫哼声赞同。他双手握住腰带，嘴唇抿起，一如过去战争将至的样子。片刻后，他把护目镜戴好，向河流出发。

藻类收割机搭建在河流的浅滩上。洪涝时期，河水会淹过它的顶部，而在干旱的月份，河岸只余泥泞。

巴基将收割机的部件拆开，向史蒂夫展示粗管、水泵和缸槽。巨型的桨叶在底部旋转，以完美的速度带动水循环以促进藻类的生长。待海藻成熟，水会被排干，藻类被过滤、晒干，卷成小卷。之后巴基带它们回家，切成小块放进烤箱。

史蒂夫耐心地观察每一个小部件，提出适当的问题，但巴基可以透过他微微倾斜的脑袋看出他的心不在焉。工程、机械、生物学——这些从来不是史蒂夫的兴趣。史蒂夫喜欢物理、历史和战略。他喜欢力量与运动的交织。而这些错综复杂的小碎片和谐相处并不怎么令他着迷。史蒂夫志在宏大的答案，而非微小的细节。他不清楚幸存与饿死之间的界限有多么微弱。

没关系，巴基会照顾好他们两个。

“这里很难防守，”史蒂夫说，巴基合上缸槽顶盖，把新鲜的藻类卷收进袋子。他讲得对。河岸开阔无垠，距离桥梁仅一石之遥。收割机与最近的城市废墟仅10码。出色的狙击手可以坐在桥墩上，甚至是潜伏在对岸的废墟中，把他们当活靶子射。

“没什么需要防守的敌人，”巴基穿过浅滩走回岸上。他能感受到粘在裤子外的淤泥令裤腿沉重异常。比起敌人，他更关心的是在河里找到一个低矮的半岛，躲避骇人的洪水。

史蒂夫在泥泞的河岸边踱步，视线聚焦水面。过了一会儿，他转头看向巴基。脸上蒙着的尘垢被汗水划开一道道痕迹。弥漫着灰霾的阳光下，头发变得暗淡。他的眼神悲伤，“巴克，每一次我醒来，”他说，“无论人们承认与否，都发生了一场战争。”

一股强劲的风吹过，史蒂夫的发丝凌乱。巴基感受到漏进衣服的空气，沙砾刮着他的皮肤。他抬头望向地平线，渐浓的暮色中，尘暴的烟雾若隐若现。如此高频率的尘暴，是席卷内陆的巨型暴风雨的先兆。

这确实是一场战争，只不过敌人不会躲在狙击手的掩体后，也不划分战线。

“我们应该进屋里去，”他说，“我不想被困在暴风雨里。那就像雪暴——你看不见眼面前的手掌；你坐在自家门前，却不知自己身处何处。”

史蒂夫在他身边跟上脚步，重踏过河岸边的泥泞回家。

“你应该戴好面具，”忍了一天，巴基终于说出口，“对你的肺有利无害。”

史蒂夫看向他，护目镜遮住半张脸。“好的，巴克，”他温柔地开口，与周围的破败格格不入。

他们在净化室脱去污染的衣物，先是厚重的帆布外套，接着是工作服和裤子。这是巴基每天的日常，然而看着史蒂夫胸口苍白干净的皮肤露出，看着他脖颈和手腕上尘土的线条，看着他因为穿巴基小一号外套而露出的腰腹，却是全新的体验。他乖乖地坐定，等待巴基用水管把他冲洗干净，泥水顺着皮肤流下。

发丝间的泥尘顺着背部流淌，在身体凹凸的曲线上形成一道道小河流。他使劲搓动胡须，把上面结成块状的污垢抖落。

“这就是我把胡须剪短的原因，”巴基说。他随意地拆掉盘成发髻的头发，卷成波浪的发丝在脸侧晃动。如今长至肩膀的头发早该剪了，他会用厨房的剪刀随意修剪，只留下足够扎起的长度。他后仰脖子，水管举至前额头顶，让温水尽情湿润他的发丝。这只是清洁的开始。

他睁开眼睛，看到史蒂夫一只手僵在脏衣篮上，一动不动地盯着他。

“怎么了？”水滴顺着睫毛滑落，他迷蒙地问道。一种熟悉的感觉挠着他的心口。

史蒂夫眨眨眼，抓住脏衣篮，“我要…我要…我要把这些拿去洗衣房。我会启动洗衣机。如果你愿意……如果你想要，”他无助地示意，一抹绯红在胡须上方的脸颊晕开，萦绕其上的水珠让脸红愈加明显。红晕很快蔓延到胸口，顺着他腰胯的肌肉，一路冲向双腿之间的毛丛。

巴基四肢发麻，这对他来说就如同当今世界的一株小草一般陌生。他已经遗忘用自己的身体令史蒂夫失语是多么令人兴奋的体验——一个人如此渴望他，即使最小的举动也激起欲火。他低下头，在湿漉漉的发丝间抬眼，他舔了舔嘴唇，尝到水珠的咸味，“你觉得我想要什么？”他关掉水，问道。词句和语气都有些生疏，就像一辆从车棚里拖出的旧单车，启动的时候难免吱吱作响。

史蒂夫的手无措地伸出，像是不确定应该从哪开始。然后一如以往，倔强打败了畏怯，史蒂夫猛地冲向前，双臂拥住巴基光裸的二头肌，一条腿急切地挤进他的双腿。他毫不费力地抱起巴基，让他们胸膛相抵，巴基把腿缠上他的后腰，手臂搂住他的脖子。

他托着巴基靠向净化室的墙壁，身体的火热与合金的冰凉交织。他一路啃咬巴基的脖子，在肩颈的曲线上大口吮吸。史蒂夫的手向下探，托住大腿让他靠得更近，巴基渗出的前液悉数抹在了他的肚子上，

巴基无法呼吸。他想，他可能仅仅因为这个而高潮——史蒂夫温暖赤裸的身体紧贴着他，史蒂夫的嘴唇在他的皮肤上无尽地探索。接着史蒂夫湿漉漉的手握住了巴基的阴茎，拇指滑过头部，手掌下滑揉捏他的双球。巴基的喘息如同猛兽冲出喉咙。

“史蒂夫，”他的嘴唇张合，“史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫吻住他，啃咬他的下唇，“我就在这儿。看看你，巴克。你真美，你是世上最美的，你是我的，我永远不会离开你。能感觉到我吗？能……”

巴基射得太猛，脑袋一片空白，再也听不到史蒂夫的声音，高潮像一列火车颤抖着碾过他的全身。

“亲爱的，”史蒂夫说，“你好棒，我的宝贝巴克。”

巴基忍不住叹息，因为史蒂夫在床事上一直是个喋喋不休的混蛋。他向后仰，双腿着地，然后意识到史蒂夫还硬着。他笑了。

“到我了，”他笑着将他们调换位置，让史蒂夫靠在墙上，并且用自己的重量稳住他。即使十年时光流逝，巴基还是欣喜地发现自己与史蒂夫的力量势均力敌。

巴基贴上他，身下的硬挺相抵，嘴唇红艳，史蒂夫的目光兴奋地失焦。他的肚子上溅满了巴基的精液，头发凌乱地支棱。他看起来堕落又放荡，巴基感到新的兴奋在下腹聚集。但是现在还有更重要的事情。

巴基的手若有若去地滑过史蒂夫的身体，自己跪在地上。他用手指搂住史蒂夫的臀部，微微前倾，含住了史蒂夫。

他好想念这个。

史蒂夫的手悬在他的脑后和肩膀之间，想要抓紧他，却又不想拽扯巴基的头发，巴基对这熟悉的纠结翻了个白眼。他溢出一声鼻音，倾身向前，尽可能多得包裹住史蒂夫的阴茎，直到龟头撞到他的喉咙。

史蒂夫大口喘息，猛地向后仰头，“巴克，”巴基后退些许，一路舔过柱身的底部，史蒂夫呻吟不止。他急促地呼吸着，胃部起伏，肌肉在紧绷与放松之间徘徊，“哦老天。”

巴基笑了，用鼻子深吸一口气后再次探身，收紧脸颊两侧。重新骑上旧单车的唯一办法就是放手去做。

它会比你想象的简单。他感受到史蒂夫疯狂地晃动他的肩膀，但是他没有动，在史蒂夫抽搐着射进他嘴里时尽力放松喉咙，他感受到史蒂夫弯下腰，近乎疯狂地抚摸他的脑袋。

他整口咽下，向后坐在脚踝上。

史蒂夫也跪了下来，捧住他的脸，“我爱你。”

“我打赌你对每个给你吹箫的男人都这么说，”巴基反唇相讥，史蒂夫用拇指轻柔地抚过他的嘴唇，他补充道，“我也爱你。”

-

第二天，他们修补了隔离墙，把从河岸上拖回的岩石像俄罗斯方块一样叠起。工作漫长而乏味，最后巴基的双手双臂都被划伤。西边的地平线上，他可以看到厚云滚滚正在积聚，下方浑浊的空气被风和雨搅得模糊迷蒙。

“希望它不朝着我们来，”他凝视着贫瘠的土壤，即将入夜，日间的热量渐渐消散。

史蒂夫把两块大石头叠起，停了下来。他的嘴唇紧抿。在他去世之前，他们从未遇到过这种规模的暴风雨。当时东部沿海出现过飓风和暴风雪——但像这样的超级风暴完全属于新世界。

“它会有多大？”他最终问道。

巴基耸肩，“希望我们无法得知。”

史蒂夫点点头，回头看向隔离墙，“我们应该尽可能地修缮。以防万一。”以防暴风雨的来临。以防他们来寻他。

巴基点点头，抬头看向橙色的天空。说实话，这些墙对任一个威胁都不甚有效。如果哈默的人来找史蒂夫，最好的防守并非地堡，而是残酷的自然之手。他了解这个星球，熟知每一处峭壁和陷阱。如果他们来追他们，他会带他们去废墟深处，永远不被寻到。

生命之舟上的人习惯了脆弱，习惯了城市受控制的气候，习惯了精心安排的降雨和过滤完美的空气。史蒂夫也许担心地堡外围，但巴基清楚，他们最好的防守就是这个星球本身。它的险峻恶意可能对人人平等，但是过去的七年里，巴基一直在学习如何与它和平共处——这是刚从生命之舟下来的人无法获得的优势。

他望向云层。风暴近在咫尺，没有人敢在现在来抓史蒂夫。

苏睿称这为超级风暴。她从生命之舟上追踪它们在内陆的轨迹，监测电荷输出和后遗的干扰。巴基曾和她一起观看过录像，亲眼见证云层在高空的搅动、翻滚。苏睿对它们的力量和威力叹为观止，一场超级风暴有时能够延伸覆盖200至300英里的范围。

巴基只遇到过一个。四年前，一场风暴自缅因州而下，太阳为之消失了数周。他用木板封住窗户，把室外的一切捆好绳索，囤积好所需的补给。然后他坐在房子的中心，独自聆听屋外的狂风、暴雨和雷电。他听到不远处轰隆作响的龙卷风。他听到四周惊天动地的声响，仿佛世界正在分崩离析。待到雨水渐小，他以为自己已经做好心理准备去面对地堡外的一切。他打开门，却发现自己永远无法准备好迎接这天翻地覆的毁灭。他不得不重新认识整个世界。

堆积多年的重型汽车和机器像玩具一般被吹得东倒西歪，翻倒在地皱成一团。屋顶塌陷，墙壁倒坍。河水漫过堤岸，淤泥将原本平整的道路堵塞。史蒂夫的墓碑被风雨掀翻，泥土和长椅一片狼藉。巴基花了好多天才把一切恢复正常。

一整天，他都尽量保证史蒂夫在他的视线范围内，当史蒂夫开始检查隔离墙并计划加固时，他没有抗议。如果这会让史蒂夫好受些，他们可以把所有墙都修好。他依旧没有告诉史蒂夫他切断了通讯。史蒂夫的烦恼已经很多。巴基可以担起这个责任，巴基会保他平安。

修到第二圈墙，史蒂夫停了下来，手插进发丝，“对不起，”他说，“我知道……我知道你认为这太多了。”

巴基耸耸肩。

“我只是……”史蒂夫用力地摇头，“我总是觉得外星人会带着它们的舰队自山那边来。还记得我们疏散休斯顿那次吗？它们从水里涌出，我们试图在海滩上拦住他们……”

巴基当然记得。海水和沙滩变为红色，浓重、病态的红色，像是死亡的味道。战争一触即发，他们却没有任何胜利的希望——他们唯一的目标是争取时间，拖延拾荒者的进攻，让更多的平民能够逃向内陆。他和史蒂夫乘坐最后一架直升机离开休斯顿，在空中，他们看着外星人蜂拥向他们带不走的尸体。这段记忆对史蒂夫而言有多么新鲜？他是否还能闻到盐、钢铁和灰烬的味道？他是否还记得死在浅滩上的男人女人的名字？

“我记得，”他倾尽温柔，“只不过对我而言，那是很久之前的事了。”

史蒂夫点点头，望向内陆，望向被人类遗弃的所有地方。

-

“看我找到了什么，”史蒂夫说。巴基刚把当天的土壤样本收好，拖曳着走上楼梯。巴基也许不再联系生命之舟，但是没有理由不继续他的园丁工作。

史蒂夫穿着白色t恤和卫衣，湿漉的头发把领口浸湿。他笑着，难得的开怀大笑令他看起来比实际年龄更年轻。他一手拿着一只碗，巴基很确定自己在史蒂夫死前就没用过这个碗。另一手拿着一把勺子。他把碗口前倾，巴基看到里面深色浓郁的东西。

“蔬菜杂烩。我在后面找到几个罐头，还有盐，弄了些海藻做佐料。”史蒂夫把碗放在桌上。橱柜里藏着的两支应急蜡烛插在餐桌中央，烛光欢快地跳跃。桌上摆着他们最好的碗，勺子和布餐巾，巴基甚至不记得这些东西的存在。

“你确定罐头没有过期吗？”巴基走近，俯身研究罐头。他闻到西红柿和香料，他闻到饥荒前的世界的味道。他摸了摸布餐巾，心脏在胸膛乱撞，“应该是你买的，所以它们至少已经14岁了？”

史蒂夫的表情在说：你真的担心食物中毒会害死我们吗？

“所以，你的意思是，”巴基坐下，“为了不再吃我的海藻牛奶汤，你宁愿冒在马桶里呕吐的风险咯？”

史蒂夫咧嘴笑起来，拍拍自己的肚子，“没错。”他走向开关，按灭了厨房的灯光，屋子里只摇曳着烛光和客厅透过来的金色光晕。“另外，我想做些特别的事情，为你。我们已经十五年没有约会了，巴克。”

他的肺里聚起一股暖流，“史蒂夫，”烛光下，史蒂夫的胡子变为金色，眼眸中闪烁着浅绿色的斑点。也许巴基应该生气，这是对资源的浪费，这是荒诞放纵。然而，巴基发现自己不在乎。也许这就是转折点，也许这就是巴基停下关注生存问题，将目光投向未来的信号。

托尼总爱引用的《星际迷航》中的那句台词怎么说来着？仅仅生存是不够的。

史蒂夫坐下来，越过餐桌握住他的手，“巴克，你和我，”他低声道，“无论发生什么，我们永远在一起。”


	6. Chapter 6

第二天一早巴基出发收割海藻，几乎是出门的一瞬间，他便尝到了风中的变化。操。

泽西岛上空，乌黑的浓云如百川赴海，闪电在其中纵情跳跃。巴基甚至能隐隐听到风暴的爆裂声。此刻的风低啸着指向海洋。暴风雨将正面袭击他们。

他们还有五…也许七个小时？假设风速不会加快。巴基深吸一口气，抬步向收割机走去。最新一批的海藻还没有完全干燥，但他可以用烤箱完成。算上这些，再加上他的应急储备，即使现在需要喂饱两个人，他也能应付数周。

风速渐疾，他抓紧时间加固了收割机，系紧绳索，拧紧螺栓。他们最不能见到的便是收割机被洪水冲走——尤其是在巴基与生命之舟切断联络的时候。他们需要自给自足。他再一次检查了所有的锚。这个大家伙挺过了上一次超级风暴，但他坚信谨慎至上。等他全部完成，第一滴雨水已经落下，打乱了被风卷起的沙尘漩涡。透过护目镜，整个世界模糊不清。

他回到地堡的时候，史蒂夫站在屋外，戴着护目镜和氧气面罩，凝望远处的风暴。

“它朝这边来了，”巴基在他身旁站定。雷声与史蒂夫的声音融合。

“是啊，我们还有六小时。我得去牙买加湾确保一些测试田的安全，你能把仓库里的机器绑紧吗？不然会到处乱飞。”

史蒂夫点点头。风雨加剧，他的金发被打湿粘在额头。“注意安全。”他搓了一把胡子，一定是被氧气面罩的带子扯到了。

巴基不想离开他。他想躲进屋子，关闭门窗，把音乐开到最大，躲进暴风雨中他们的小小世界。但他只是点点头，启动四轮车出发。

待到他回程路上，风已称得上疾厉，吹得他满脸雨水和泥土。东河波涛起伏，褐色的浪潮冲破了破旧的水泥堤坝。风暴越来越大，越来越近，吞噬越来越多的地平线。在彻底不能出地堡之前，他们可能还剩下一小时的时间。雨水磅礴，巴基几乎看不见曼哈顿的城市废墟。

巴基从净化室进屋，史蒂夫在门口等他。“我把所有东西都系紧了，”他的语气严肃冷静，目光越过巴基看向愈加接近的风暴。风暴不是一个可以依靠战略打败的敌人，巴基可以看到他肩上的紧绷。

巴基看向厨房，他闻到了海藻烘焙时特有的混合泥土味。“我们有好几周的食物储备，加上地下室的存粮。我们不会挨饿的。”

史蒂夫的嘴唇完全抿起，“我们以前也挨过饿，”他说，“再来一次我能应付。”

“只不过，我们不需要，”巴基把海藻摆在干燥的橱柜里，说，“我能照顾好我们两个，史蒂夫。没事的。”

他尽量说得坚定，清楚史蒂夫能够听出他语气里的自信。即使自己饿死，他也不会让史蒂夫没饭吃。

屋外，他听到雨水敲打着窗户，低沉的风声如同幽灵穿过建筑。远处隆隆的雷鸣跨越天空传来。风暴近在咫尺。

史蒂夫合上了所有百叶窗，打开灯盏。巴基洗完澡下楼，他坐在沙发上，双手交握，盯着漆黑的电视机。“你该和生命之舟通话了吗？”他如此问道，语气却不像问题。

巴基瑟缩一下。是啊，史蒂夫当然会自己想明白。湿漉漉的头发搭在肩上，浸湿了t恤后领，他无措地抓了抓头顶，“对不起，没有早点告诉你，我只是……”

史蒂夫的手掌压着嘴唇，“巴克，我不怕他们。你不需要保护我，我并不脆弱。”

“我切断了所有通讯，”巴基说，“并不是说……”他吞咽一下，“并不是说我觉得所有人都是我们的敌人。只是我不敢冒这个险。我们需要知己知彼，在那之前，我谁也不能相信。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼，手臂滑落，“巴克……”

巴基无法忍受他眼中的愧疚，“让我说，”他打断道，“你回来了。那就行了。你就是我想要的一切。”

“巴基，你……”史蒂夫摇头，双手叉腰站起来。他环顾一圈房间，然后望向巴基，“你知道你有多么了不起吗？”他问，滚滚雷声接踵而至。“如果死的人是你，我不可能……我没法做到你的万分之一。我不可能做到。休斯顿那次，我们跑向直升机，你落在后面……”他的声音消失片刻，“我记得我当时在想，如果我失去了你，如果你没能活下来，我会回到海滩上，和那些混账东西决一死战，然后去找你。我不在乎这个世界。”

巴基陶醉于史蒂夫的表情、他眼睛中的信念，即使他知道史蒂夫是错的。

“你，巴克。你一直更坚强。你去外面的时候，我看了你的文件。我知道在我之后，他们任命你为指挥官。我知道你领导了整支军队，你是人类没有绝迹的唯一原因。”

巴基的胃凝固住。他双臂环抱住自己，低下头，“我不是，”他轻声道，“他们还是引爆了炸弹。每个人都奄奄一息，饥肠辘辘，而我却……无能为力。我做不到……人们追随你是因为你能鼓舞他们。我从来不是那样的领袖。我做不到。我……”

史蒂夫穿过房间抓住巴基的手，“你不觉得即使到了今天你仍然在鼓舞他们吗？巴克。你没有放弃。你是他们回家的希望。也许你不这么认为，但我这么认为。你……”他吞咽一下，目光垂下又抬起，愈加坚定，“不要为了我放弃这一切。”

巴基轻轻碰了一下他胡须边的脸颊，倾身吻住他，“在你回家之前，”他贴着史蒂夫的皮肤喃喃，“我只是单纯地存在而已。”

“我们真是一对儿，哈？”史蒂夫低沉地笑起来。

-

狂风发出愤怒的尖叫，整座城市为之震动，他们关紧金属百叶窗，打开音乐。白昼与黑夜交织，没有一丝阳光能够透过云层，雨声淹没雷鸣，风啸淹没雨声，雷鸣再次淹没风啸——时间变为一缕永无止境的纱线。他们听金属乐队，也听舒缓爵士，现代音乐与他们童年时的音乐融合，在客厅的音响里彻夜演唱。

史蒂夫坐在沙发里，头靠着墙，手指跟着弗雷德.阿斯泰尔的歌声在大腿上敲打。他阖着双眼，表情放松，仿佛音乐可以让他远离风暴与一切未知。

第二天，巴基拿出电脑，开始分析过去几年的土壤变化趋势。史蒂夫则打开他的素描本，在落地灯旁的扶手椅上作画。巴基在思考时总爱抬头，看他眉头的沉重，看他被牙齿咬住的下唇。

当播放到《我可爱的情人》，史蒂夫先是低哼着跟唱，最后随性唱出了歌词，“You make me smile in my heart，”还走调了。

巴基的手放在键盘上，抬头看着史蒂夫继续哼唱，“so don’t change a hair for me…”

他没有看着巴基，而是盯着素描纸。巴基站起来，穿过房间，一只手搭上素描本时史蒂夫才抬起头。歌声渐弱，雨滴拍打着窗，史蒂夫微笑起来。

素描本被搁在靠墙的矮桌上，巴基坐上史蒂夫的膝盖，膝盖贴着他的大腿两侧，两人相拥着窝进扶手椅。他弯下腰，几缕发丝垂在史蒂夫的脸上，他吻住他，温暖而热烈的柔情油然而生。

史蒂夫尝起来像牙膏和奶粉。

-

第四天，史蒂夫躺在巴基的腿上，问道，“如果你可以得到任何东西，巴克，你想要什么？”

巴基眯眼看着他的报告，转头看向史蒂夫的头顶，“一个种满橙子的果园，”他说，“还要桃子、李子和芒果。就是……放眼望去，全都是新鲜水果和茂密的大树。”

史蒂夫扑哧一笑，“说点我能做到的，怎么样？”他的左手缠上巴基的脚踝。

巴基吞咽一下，“那就……不要离开我。”屋外，狂风在房顶呼啸，撕扯着厚实的百叶窗。巴基想象着布鲁克林的遗迹在他们周围摇摇欲坠，被风暴的威力吹成碎片。

史蒂夫换成跪坐的姿势，双手覆盖住巴基放在膝盖上的手，“你活下来了，”他的眼睛在灯光的映衬下柔软而湿润，“战争，饥荒，还有这个，”他向墙外肆虐的暴风雨挥手，“你全都活下来了，我不知道要怎样感谢你。”

巴基一只手抚上他的脸颊，在心底想，回来第一天他的身上总是散发出一波又一波战争的余烟，他比那时候好多了。他在这间房子、这片土地、巴基身上找到了某种平静。“我想要平静，”巴基说道，“我想和你有一个家，无所谓在哪里，无所谓是什么样子，我想和你有一个家。”

史蒂夫微笑，“我想，”他的眼睛一直盯着巴基的，“我想我已经在战争中死过太多次了。我想下一场战役不是战争。”

-

第五天，巴基在一阵如列车穿过隧道般的轰鸣中醒来。它持续不断，并且起伏着加剧。他听到物体摩擦的声音，接着是一声响彻云霄的撞击，巴基感受到床垫的震动。他坐起来，史蒂夫跟着他坐起，安抚地摸摸他的背。

“是风，可能吹倒了一栋房子，”他盯着紧闭的窗户说。他想象建筑的横梁和石板被狂风吹得满天飞的画面，这个垂死的星球企图一劳永逸地抹去人类存在的证明，完成拾荒者未完成的事业，“这就是风暴中心了。”

更响的呼啸传来，史蒂夫轻抚他的头发，“听起来像是世界末日了。”

巴基紧紧抓住被子，控制不住地揉搓布料，直到他说服自己，他还活着，他和史蒂夫在一起，“世界早已灭亡，”他说道，“这不过是余波。”

史蒂夫摇头，“不，”他温和地开口，“你活下来了。那就不是末日。”

当风啸渐弱，雨水又变大。巴基起身下床，穿上厚重的外套。他也许不应该出门，洪水和闪电都很危险，空气会满是泥浆和碎片——但他必须出去看看。这个星球是他的家，他需要出去看看自己又失去了什么。以及自己能够拯救些什么。他想起史蒂夫的墓碑，好奇它是否被吹翻。上一次风暴，这是他出门的第一要务，但如今已不再重要。史蒂夫就在他身边，他不需要墓碑聊以慰藉。

第一要务变为海藻收割机。通讯被切断，没人知道下一次补给的时间，而他们两人会在数周内吃完他的储备。他们可能会挨饿。他们可能会饿死。就像那些大饥荒中死去的人们。他们会渐渐消失，化作无法辨认的骨骸。恐慌攫住了他的五脏六腑，他深吸一口气。缓缓吐出。储藏室里有食物，他提醒自己。

“你不必和我一起去，”他对史蒂夫说。

史蒂夫已经穿上靴子，正在扣大衣的扣子。他的眼神锁住巴基的眼睛，其中的怀疑令巴基叹息着妥协。

“好吧，至少戴上氧气面罩。”

史蒂夫敬了个半吊子礼，他真的很擅长激怒对他发号施令的人。

一走出净化室，暴雨如倒塌的墙面扑在巴基的脸上。他一脚踩进泥里，淤泥立刻淹没了鞋面，将他向下拖去。风尖厉地咆哮，能见度不超过一英尺。

他把一根长长的登山绳系在房门上，另一头钩住自己和史蒂夫的皮带。“跟紧我，”他一边对史蒂夫说，一边打开手电，“我们去检查收割机。”

史蒂夫摸了摸他的腰背。好的。

正值正午，太阳却完全被云层遮住。巴基抬起头，入目的只有空中褐色的漩涡。周围的城市废墟嘎吱作响，投于地面的阴影在狂风中摇摆。

在看到河流之前，巴基已经听到了它的声音，环绕的奔腾声盖住了风雨雷电和废墟的哀嚎。他只能勉强看见大桥高耸的黑影。手电筒在浑浊的空气中一无用处，他只模糊地瞥见移动的影子，漩涡和涌浪。

他们在堤岸边停下，雨水的拍打下只能眯起眼睛。世界太暗，太混乱，他看不见……如果收割机被冲走了怎么办？他花了那么久支撑固定它——但如果它被冲走了，只有化作碎片，飘流入海这一种命运。他们的食物与未来也会被冲走。他们会饿死，也许巴基几年前就该饿死了。

巴基向前倾身，完全依靠绳索和背后史蒂夫的手的支撑。他需要看见，他需要知道……

靴子在泥地里打滑，他的重心跌向前方，立刻向后伸手以作平衡。他的指尖划过史蒂夫的夹克，耳边传来史蒂夫呼喊他名字的声音——突然，整个堤坝在他脚下坍塌。河水瞬间将他淹没。

他面朝下摔在波浪里，顷刻间空气离他而去。他不能呼吸。他睁不开眼。河水中满是死亡、腐烂和灰烬的味道。他像一条上钩的鱼般猛烈挣扎，试图紧紧抓住河岸和史蒂夫的腰，但湍急的水流一心想将他冲走。

不要吸气，他在恐慌和混乱中严肃地对自己说。他试着集中注意力，四肢蜷缩，双手向绳索摸索。史蒂夫就在岸上，他会想办法救他。他只需要……

一个庞大沉重的东西直撞他的身体。他被抛出水面了一瞬，似乎听到了史蒂夫喊他的名字，接着他又落入水中。他本能地吸了一口气，河水瞬间充满口腔，浓稠的咸水涌进喉咙、肺和胃部。他整个身体都不受控制。世界越来越昏暗，肋骨的疼痛加剧，胸口的沉重难以承受。

他无法呼吸。他无法呼吸。

视线中的血红正在扩散，他扑腾着浪花，试图游出水面。他需要咳嗽，他需要呼吸。所有其他的想法都被抛置一旁，他只剩下逃离水面这一个动物本能。他的身体震动了一下，腰间的绳索被猛地向后拉。

史蒂夫，他想。史蒂夫。史蒂夫。

他被拉出河水，带着波浪摔在岸上，就像软木塞弹出酒瓶。他的肩膀撞上泥地，他咳嗽、呕吐，无法自控地在地上抽搐。他的眼睛仍然紧闭，但他可以感受到滚烫的泪水夺眶而出，顺着脸颊混入雨水和泥泞。

一双温暖的大手托住他的外套，拍打他的背部。指尖按压他脖颈的动脉搏动点。

“呼吸，巴克，”史蒂夫说，他的声音绝望又恐惧，“巴基。老天，巴基。加油，呼吸。”

巴基双手插进淤泥，将上半身抬起，奋力吸入满肺的空气。呼吸到一半，更多的黑色河水涌了出来。他的鼻腔酸涩，眼眶烧灼，“史蒂夫，”他说着倒向史蒂夫的胸口。巴基眨了眨眼，雨幕中的土壤变为血红色。他在流血。他好痛苦。

“没事了，”史蒂夫艰难地将他像个孩子般抱起。雨水拍打在他抬起的脸颊上，把淤泥冲刷干净。

史蒂夫抱着他跳上岸，巴基感受到肋骨的挤压。

“我会把你救回来。你会没事的，”史蒂夫承诺道，声音在风雨中模糊不清。

然后，世界遁入一片黑暗。

巴基再次睁眼时，史蒂夫正在净化室脱掉他的外套。

“巴克？”他贴着巴基的脸，“你醒了吗？”

他头痛欲裂，肋骨剧痛。他勉强呻吟了一声，伸出一只手抓住史蒂夫的手臂，“我没事，”他说，“只是……”他试着吸一口气，立刻猛烈地咳嗽起来，喉头灼烧，胸口胀痛，“只是被风吹晕了。”他痛苦地说完，难为情地咧开嘴。

史蒂夫配合地淡淡一笑，拽下巴基的裤子，向他的胸口冲水。

巴基的目光下垂，他看到铅色的红肿和瘀紫自他的金属手臂蔓延开来。

“老天，巴克，我还以为……”史蒂夫没有说下去，他顺着水流轻轻梳理巴基的头发，泥浆和血迹混在一起流向下水道。“你流了很多血，头被狠狠撞了一下，我猜你的肋骨断了。”

巴基点点头。绝对断了。

他浑身颤栗，撞击、寒冷和疼痛交织一起，他感到身体过载了，“收割机怎么样？”他问道，受伤的喉咙刺痛。

史蒂夫低下头，“被冲走了，”他轻声道，“对不起，巴克。就是……一块脱离的部件撞上了你。”

巴基闭上眼睛。他不想哭。那只是一台机器。但眼睑后仍然涌起热辣的刺痛，席卷整具受伤的身体。他花了那么多时间照顾那台收割机，一步步搭建它、维护它。没了它……他能忆起饥荒的苦痛，永无止境的头疼和虚弱。他不能再经历一次。他不能眼睁睁地看着史蒂夫挨饿。

他能忆起乱尸岗里萎缩的尸体。史蒂夫不能经历这些。但是巴基的收割机被冲走了，他们没有食物了，他们会饿死。他的颤栗越来越剧烈，牙齿咔哒地相互撞击。眼前的岁月渐渐隐入模糊，他看见了年少的史蒂夫，骨瘦如柴，身体虚弱，脆弱的皮肤下肋骨清晰可见。他看见史蒂夫躺在一个挖好的坟墓中。泪水夺眶而出，混入发丝间流下的脏水。

“没事的，巴克，”史蒂夫柔声哄他，抚摸他的身侧。他的声音也在颤抖，“我们会没事的，我发誓。”

巴基试着相信他。他们可以再造一个。他们还有许多存粮。他们可以向他们求助。他的手指缠住史蒂夫的衣角，紧紧抓住。他们在一起。这才是最重要的。

史蒂夫把他冲洗干净，直接抱着他回到卧室的大床，给他盖好毯子，才转身去取急救药箱。

史蒂夫回来，轻拍着他的脑袋，巴基一动不动地躺着，抬眼看到史蒂夫嘴角抿起，如同每一次他觉得自己造成了巴基的痛苦。巴基的世界还有些模糊，他仿佛在水下看着这一切。

“你救了我，”他轻声道，“如果不是你在……”

“别说了，”史蒂夫打断了他。他停下手中擦拭的消毒巾，双手放在床垫上，闭上眼睛痛苦地倾身，“上帝，我以为……”他睁开眼睛，低头凝视着巴基，巴基能看到的只要满眼的爱意，难以抵挡的如山倒的爱意。他感到寒冷又炙热，他感到自己被史蒂夫强烈的情感活活剖开。

他的右手挪向史蒂夫的手指，轻柔地拍拍，然后两只手相握。“我没事，”他把关于饥荒的遐想赶出脑袋，把恐惧吞入肚腹。他还活着。史蒂夫还活着。他们可以解决一切。

“你有事，”史蒂夫说，“你的肋骨断了。你的侧脑有个巨大的裂口。你喝下了一加仑的河水，天知道里面都有些什么……”史蒂夫停下来，深吸一口气。他的脸完全皱起。

“我们必须连线生命之舟，”片刻后他说道，“我明白切断联络可以保证我们的安全。但是……”他吞咽一下，“我们没法独自处理这个。收割机被冲走了，而且……我们不需要独自面对这些。幸存的人类都在上面，我们应该一起面对。他们不会带走我，巴克。我知道我曾经离开过你，但我不会再离开你了。我保证。”

巴基想深吸一口气，但肋骨灼烧着疼痛，只好作罢，“好吧，”疼痛稍微缓解，他说。不管上面是什么妖魔鬼怪，总比挨饿好。“好吧。一有信号我们就打给托尼。”

史蒂夫弯下腰亲吻他的额头，他的脸颊，他的双手。

-

晚上史蒂夫把晚餐端到楼上，他不希望巴基离开床哪怕一秒，“你需要治疗，”他坐在毯子外面。

巴基的头部已经被缝合，肋骨被包扎，他服下了成吨的备用止痛药。史蒂夫下楼的时候，他悄悄检查过自己的肋骨，发现瘀伤已经变为丑陋的青灰色，像是几天前就造成的伤口。明天他就能下床走路了。

“好的，长官，”他靠在枕头上，“不过我们得谈谈，生命之舟，以及接下来要做什么。”

史蒂夫点头，抚摸着巴基的头发，“你说那些人是哈默派来的？我醒来之后就没有见到过他。”

巴基咕哝一声，试着回忆起哈默战前的模样——史蒂夫还活着时的样子。他皮肤光滑，眼眸很浅，整个人十分油腻。“拾荒之战后他变了很多。给，”他拿过笔记本电脑，找到生命之舟启航时的照片，“这个是他。”

照片中，哈默的鼻子扭曲，额头塌陷，仿佛整张脸都在崩溃的边缘。他站在舞台的后方，特查拉在前方演讲。

“他被外星武器打得不轻，大概在你去世后一年，”史蒂夫靠过来看，巴基说道，“他做了很多整形手术才重新拥有一张能看的脸。他是当时引爆炸弹的支持派之一。”

史蒂夫点点头，“我醒来的时候他在，就在门口。他尽量避开我的视线，但是确实在那里。”

“哈默负责监狱舟和生命之舟的安保。”巴基合上笔记本电脑推到一旁，肋骨隐隐作痛，“他不是最高委员会的成员，因为没有一个人真正信任他。”

“他一定是单独行动，”史蒂夫看着百叶窗，仿佛可以看到屋外的狂风呼啸。“每个人都听命于他，也没什么外人。他绝对是头儿。如果他在计划什么……我们应该尽快让所有人知道。”

巴基点头，“我知道…”他停顿了一下，“哈默已经日子不顺有一阵子了。他对苏睿成为首席科学家很不满，他们相处得不好。他也许想把你当作筹码，在科学委员会谋得更高的职位，或者想把你塑造成安保队伍的私人傀儡。”巴基已经许多年没有同这个男人说话了，但他时常听到托尼、苏睿、甚至山姆抱怨这个人。委员会让他负责监狱舟，主要也是为了让他离大家远远的——大饥荒之后，已经没剩多少罪犯需要起诉了。

史蒂夫做了个苦相，抿起嘴呼出一口气。无论人性让他失望多少次，每一次新的背叛都是新的伤痛。巴基让他独自消化了一会这些信息。

“巴克，那最好的计划是什么？”史蒂夫最后问道。巴基眨眨眼，史蒂夫一直信任他的意见，重视他的投入——但曾经的史蒂夫不会率先征求他的意见。新世界的新鲜事。

“我们应该告诉最高委员会，揭露一切。委员会里哈默没几个朋友，即使他设法收买了一些人，但他没有什么实权。我们过几周后直接上去，让大家亲眼看到你，让哈默无计可施。”

史蒂夫点点头。“好，我相信你。”他躺下，身体靠向巴基，“我们一起面对。”

-

第十天，巴基苏醒的时候雨水轻轻拍着窗户。狂风不再，唯一的雷声来自遥远的海岸外。

“史蒂夫，”他喃喃，侧身转向身边熟睡的男人，将他脸侧的头发梳向耳后。“史蒂夫，风暴过去了。”

史蒂夫睁开眼，眨了眨眼睛仿佛还在梦里，“好安静，”他满脸柔和地说道。

雨水让空气偷得短暂的洁净，惬意的阳光透过窗户照进来。巴基向史蒂夫靠近，窝进他的怀里。

他看着水滴顺着窗玻璃滚落，他想，这就是平静。也许这份平静可以延续。

-

晚上，当生命之舟的模拟昼夜到达下午三点，巴基通过私人线路向史塔克发送了一条加密讯息，这条线路已经建立许久，但从未作使用过。他不确定它能否挺过风暴，但是值得一试。

一小时后，他在这条私人线路上接到语音通话。

“上帝耶稣，巴恩斯！”托尼厉声道，“你知道我们有多担心吗？我们与监狱下派的飞行器失联了，之后你的通讯也中断。到底发生了什么？”

巴基在话筒边犹豫了一下，倾听窗外若有若无的风声，那是风暴的最后踪迹。史蒂夫正在厨房煮奶粉，“有人能听到我们通话吗？”他问。

托尼沉默了片刻，“没有。我刚刚进一步加密了线路。唯一能黑进来的人就是苏睿。”

“史蒂夫还活着。”

他等着托尼指责他终于失去理智，在这么多年后终于彻底崩溃。

相反地，托尼如释重负地呼出一口气，“噢，感谢上帝，”他说，“他挺过来了。”

“什么？”

“如果你能拿起你那该死的手机，巴恩斯，”托尼说道，“你就会知道我们昨晚逮捕了哈默，罪名是非法人体试验、人口贩卖和盗窃尸体。”

巴基的手指绞紧，“史蒂夫。”

“史蒂夫，”托尼轻声确认，“我们在建造生命之舟的时候，你去过一趟非洲，记得吗？协调疏散。当时布鲁克林已经基本废弃，于是他……”托尼叹了一口气，“根据找到的记录，他把队长藏在19号生命之舟的冷库里。他还以为那是一具尸体。”

“怎么回事？”巴基感到自己的喉咙发紧。那么多年，他一直以为自己陪伴着史蒂夫，而史蒂夫却躺在天上的冷库。

“哈默计划将尸体卖给出价最高的人。不少外星人想要这具尸体做实验。索尔在几天前发觉异常，昨天早晨来告诉了我们。他们把队长解冻是为了转移，但是他却醒了。心跳、脑电波、所有生命体征。哈默吓坏了，还在想办法呢，队长就溜走了。他派下去的两个人是他的心腹。我们找到了所有的录像、笔记和与外星买家的交易记录。几个受雇的科学家很快就招供了。但我们不清楚队长驾驶飞行器离开后的事情，你不说，所以我不知道……”

“他挺过来了，”巴基柔声说，“在沙尘暴的时候掉在我家门口。他在我这儿。”

托尼又沉默了片刻，“我会下来，”他说道，“等风暴完全过去。威尔逊和罗曼诺夫也会下来。他怎么样？”

巴基看向厨房，他可以听到史蒂夫将盘子摆在桌上时的声响，“你记得那场战争，”他说，“史蒂夫去世之前的那场战争。你记得……”

“我记得，”电话那头晃动了一下，“很惨烈。”

“史蒂夫是从那时候来的，”巴基说，“他身心交瘁。他想要休息。他害怕外星人从山的那头出现。”

托尼发出一声哽咽的笑声，“好吧，你们是这个星球唯二的两个生物。我猜你们能够寻得那种平静。”

-

史蒂夫迈步去迎接飞行器的时候，巴基退后了一步。山姆和娜塔莎拥抱了史蒂夫，巴基摸着下巴，凝视远方的城市废墟。托尼和史蒂夫握了手，因为他们两人都擅长将情感藏在厚厚的屏障之后。

史蒂夫满脸喜悦的笑容，就像他回到巴基身边的第一夜。他没有戴氧气面罩和护目镜，灰尘布满脸庞，钻进他微笑的皱纹中。巴基看着他，看着他的快乐，这就是巴基的新鲜空气。这一刻，他不再被拾荒者来临、地球灭亡之后他所失去的朋友、盟友、熟识和陌生人所困。

这一刻，世界重新回到轴心。这一刻，是崭新的开始。

那天稍晚，史蒂夫和巴基同他们一起回了生命之舟。

“不会去太久的，”史蒂夫对他说，巴基甚至没有开口询问，他就如此保证，“我们会在你想它之前回来。”

巴基几乎要问，谁会想念这个地方，这个寸草不生的垂死星球。但话到了嘴边，他发现，他会想念它。这里是他的家。在巴基都没有意识到之前，史蒂夫就知晓了。

他把话语咽下，牵住史蒂夫的手。

史蒂夫对他微笑，飞行器驶向天空。

-

3号生命之舟的高级议会办公室里，特查拉以一名战场归来战士所应得的庄严迎接了史蒂夫。

“我们很想念你，指挥官，”他们握手时他说道，“也许结果难有不同，但我相信，若有你在，战事会轻松一些。”

史蒂夫点点头，巴基看到他因为这些话中的责任而打开肩膀，“我会竭尽全力，陛下。”

特查拉示意了一下，一个助手走上前，展开一个盒子，“我相信，这是属于你的。”

史蒂夫打开盖子，巴基看到了红色和蓝色的闪光。他哽住了。

自生命之舟启动，巴基便再也没有见过它。他在山姆出发之前交给了他。“它不属于这里，”他说，“这是一个象征。史蒂夫会希望你带着它。”

自那时起，这面盾牌便被悬挂在3号生命之舟最高委员会议室里，时刻提醒人们勇气、正义与力量。再次见到它，见到史蒂夫拿着它……骄傲、恐惧和疲倦同时涌进巴基的胸膛。

史蒂夫在手中轻掷盾牌，低头凝视这个老朋友，它就像霍华德.史塔克初次交给他时一样完美。

“它是你的，由你来决定如何使用，”特查拉说。

史蒂夫微笑着把盾牌放回盒子，“殿下，如果你不介意，我想还是由你再保管一段时间吧。现在回地球也不怎么需要它。”

特查拉点点头，“那么你会留在下面？”

史蒂夫转过身，巴基感受到所有未出口的话语的重量，史蒂夫微微一笑，眼里只剩下巴基一个人，“我想，我已经寻得了一些平静。”


	7. 尾声

史蒂夫回来后 三年 八个月 十七天

巴基在冰冷的床上醒来，一只公鸡正在楼下打鸣，“是谁，”他把自己闷进枕头里，“觉得养鸡是个好主意的？？”

不管怎样他还是起床了，往脸上泼了点水便走下楼去。桌上摆着一盘涂好果酱的皮塔饼和一杯温热的咖啡。史蒂夫没有留言，但他的盘子搁在水槽，咖啡杯倒扣在烘干架子上。

软软的触感缠上他的脚踝，他低下头，看到他们的猫咪正抬头盯着他。

“干嘛？”他问道，弯下腰用人类的手抚摸她柔软的脑袋，“我知道史蒂夫在走之前一定已经把你喂饱了。”

她向他喵呜一声，失望地扭头走了。

巴基在她身后微笑。她是他们家的第一个新成员。那次他们去生命之舟拿补给，史蒂夫返回飞行器时手里捧着一个小小的棕色绒球团。

“山姆说他找不到人养她，”史蒂夫可怜巴巴地说，而巴基永远对史蒂夫水汪汪的蓝眼睛毫无办法。

史蒂夫叫她朱莉娅，把她宠上了天。养猫意味着更加频繁地登陆生命之舟取补给，也就意味着史蒂夫开始囤积巴基一直回避的易腐食品和安慰零食。成袋的咖啡和生命之舟上流行的干脆饼被装进了他们的橱柜。一袋袋的水果干出现在抽屉里，接着是一罐罐的意大利面酱，一袋袋的米粉，还有一包包的猫粮和猫砂。史蒂夫找来一本食谱，塞在烤箱上的缝隙里。他炒菜，煮砂锅，煲汤。

“你得多吃点，”他对巴基絮絮叨叨，而巴基对这份甜蜜的烦恼甘之如饴。

猫咪之后，就来了狗狗：一只白褐相间的小毛团，他刚来的时候似乎比史蒂夫和巴基更加迷恋朱莉娅。史蒂夫很喜欢这条狗，给他取名为奥利弗，花了很多时间训练它去捡东西、坐下、装死和摇尾巴。巴基喜欢奥利弗摊开睡在他们的脚上。他喜欢看史蒂夫对着他们的新宠物绽开微笑。

接着，羊群来了。

“羊奶对你的身体有好处，巴基，”史蒂夫严肃地对他说，“而且山羊可以以海藻为食，不需要大片的草地，你知道朱莉娅会想喝一点奶的。”

巴基轻易就屈服了。他对小羊情有独钟。

当然了，羊群意味着他们需要建造一个畜舍，配备独立的空气过滤器和储备水源。在山姆和托尼的帮助下，一只山羊和两只羊宝宝加入了他们的小家庭。

几周后，史蒂夫提着几个装满鸡的鸡笼回家，这次他甚至没征求巴基的意见。

“鸡蛋，巴克，”他兴奋地说，“你上次吃炒鸡蛋是什么时候？既然我们已经有了一个畜舍……”

大约那时候起，托尼开始叫他农夫巴基。史蒂夫就是农夫史蒂夫，他们的小家不再是地堡，而是农场。

巴基把氧气面罩戴好，走进晨光之中。根据最新的趋势数据，空气开始变得清新，虽然缓慢，但是确有其事。按照目前的速度，再过几十年人们才能不戴氧气面罩在外行走，但这一点微小的改变让世界明亮了少许，清晰了少许。

地堡的周围如今也更加整洁。史蒂夫花了很多时间清理那些堆积了将近十年的汽车残骸，还用千斤顶把毁坏了的柏油路面收拾妥当。于是他们屋子周围有了一大片平坦的空地，车库、畜舍和河岸边最近的海藻收割机遥遥相望。

这里渐渐有了人烟，可以看出有人精心维护和照料。这里看起来像一个家。

一个农场。

巴基先走去畜舍，打开第一扇门，喊史蒂夫，“我要出去样本巡逻，一起去吗？”

史蒂夫模糊的轮廓在过滤空气的厚塑料帘后出现，“好，来啦。” 身后传来小羊咩咩的叫声，史蒂夫现身，红色的法兰绒格子衬衫被卷上手臂，胡子里还夹着一簇稻草，奥利弗紧跟在他身后。他的头发渐长，在脖颈边和耳后微微打卷——用不了多久，巴基就该在他的肩膀上铺一块布，为他修剪头发。他看起来与战争渐行渐远。“挤好奶了，我们又多了六个新鸡蛋，”他在小型净化室里停下，在衬衫和牛仔裤外穿上外套和工作裤。奥利弗坐在他身边，兴奋地哈着气。

“晚餐吃煎蛋卷？”巴基问道。

史蒂夫微笑，“晚餐吃煎蛋卷。我们还剩了一些蘑菇和洋葱，还有苏睿送来的新奶酪。”

太阳划破曼哈顿黑暗的天际线，金色的阳光洒在高大的建筑物之间，驱散了阴影，他们驾驶四轮摩托穿过布鲁克林大桥。奥利弗坐在史蒂夫的背后，闭着眼睛，似乎在享受微风吹过皮毛的惬意。

巴基在各个土壤位点停留，史蒂夫则走进了附近面目全非的建筑里，找寻收集些在狂风和沙砾的洗礼下光滑而闪亮的石头、彩色玻璃。奥利弗跟在他身后，背上背着一个小袋子，史蒂夫会将最好的碎片交给牠保管。他一直在这座衰败城市的废墟中寻找点点闪亮，然后带回畜舍后面，制作一些雕像、雕塑或者装置（他的原话）。

一开始，是巴基在巡逻途中拾得一些闪亮的小玩意儿，然后像只兴奋的喜鹊般带回给史蒂夫看。他喜欢看着史蒂夫把它们仔细地擦拭干净，放在阳光下晾晒。之后史蒂夫开始将它们带出来，用电线、麻线和胶水相黏，为这个星球添了一道在风中飘扬、在尘埃中闪烁的风景。

“我想让人们知道，”一天晚上他们躺在床上，他对巴基说，“这里仍然存在美丽。这里将再次诞生美丽。”

太阳开始落山，红紫相间的余晖在西边的天空蔓延，他们到达了最远的土壤位点。史蒂夫在高速公路旁，一路踢着穿过随着汽车渐渐陷入地面而堆积起来的金属堆。他的氧气面罩留在了四轮车上——无论巴基如何努力，他都没法让史蒂夫一直戴着面罩。奥利弗嗅着一辆废弃的卡车，摇摆着尾巴。

巴基踏向那块被警戒线隔开的土地，这里曾是一个加油站，如今被夹在坚硬的土堆和倾斜的废墟之间。他蹲下来，取出测试工具箱。这段时间，他关注到这块土地的酸度进展喜人，他猜测如果他们多加入一些苏睿的化合物……

他的视线下垂，在看到土壤的一瞬间哑然了。这块土地与他刚刚检查过的其他土地几乎如出一辙，除了一个关键的地方。

那里，精心耕耘的土壤中间，鲜亮的绿芽破土而出。

巴基吞咽一下，某种庞大而不知名的情感自体内涌出，他摘掉氧气面罩挂在脖子上，“史蒂夫，”他的声音勉强够大，但史蒂夫一如既往地听到了。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫走到他身后，蹲了下来。

“看，”巴基说。

史蒂夫在他身旁晃了晃，一只手抚上巴基的背。他的呼吸慢了下来，仿佛在害怕如果呼吸太用力，这一刻就会破碎，“那是……”他听起来同巴基一样敬畏。

“是啊，”巴基喃喃。

那是一株杂草——甚至不是他从生命之舟上带下来的精心培育的种子。晚些时候，巴基将不得不拿出他的农业书籍查阅，但是现在，他觉得这就是一株常常在布鲁克林街道的缝隙中坚决地冲破水泥与垃圾，与太阳打招呼的耐寒小草。

他大笑起来。一株见鬼的杂草。

史蒂夫靠向他，狠狠地吻住巴基，“你做到了，巴克，”他说，“你做到了。”

巴基不是百分百确定他到底做到了什么，但是他控制不住地微笑。他们会活下来，这个想法令他喘不上气。在经历了死亡、毁灭，以及一切试图将他们从地球上抹去的灾难之后，他们活了下来。

崭新的开始即将到来，史蒂夫和他将在那里，一起见证它的发生。他们活着。

他脱下手套，伸出手指触摸小小的嫩叶。

你好，他想，欢迎回家。

END


End file.
